Harry Isley
by Tys1990
Summary: After a major case of accidental magic Harry is left wander the streets of Gotham city, where he meets two of it's most dangerous women. Will Gotham and Hogwarts be ready for a child raised by Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. Powerful Harry. Going rewrite.
1. Chapter 1: Altered Path

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Batman or Harry Potter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 – Altered Path

Vernon Dursley, a slightly (read, _very_) overweight man with black hair and a matching mustache, was having a good day. Make that an excellent day. He had been sent on a business trip by Grunning's to some city in America to negotiate a drill supply contract with one of the biggest corporation's there and had managed to not only vastly overcharge the stupid yank but had earned a big enough bonus to buy his own mansion for his family, and gotten a free holiday out of it as well!

And his freak of a nephew he was, forced to bring, was now out of his hair as well! Yep, things were going well.

...

Or at least that was what he planned. When he came to Gotham City he didn't expect that his hotel room would be so bare, honestly, if he was trying to gain them a very lucrative contract then they should at least pay for decent damn room. Just two double beds a bathroom and a cupboard, it didn't help that winter was just coming in and yet there was a 4 inch layer of snow outside. Of course him and his wife shared a bed and his 'Dudder's' got one all to himself, he was a growing boy after all and needed his space.

Harry, his little freak of a nephew that he'd been stuck with for five years, however was soon locked into the cupboard.

"Just like home, eh?" he sneered as he through the little boy in, not caring about the cracking sound that came from the boy's arm or the quiet sniffling coming from the cupboard after her locked it.

Things went worse after he arrived at Wayne Enterprises. That stuck up bastard Bruce Wayne just wouldn't be persuaded (read, _conned_) to make a deal and was now forced to have to take his family back home and explain the situation to his boss.

And he could only think of one person to blame.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite his so-called family's efforts, Harry Potter was for from stupid. Strange things happened around him, especially when his emotions were running high but he learned how to gain some level of control over the strange happenings (when his relative's weren't around of course), such as being able to call items to him that were out of his grasp and turning water into fruit juice, but the one ability that he gained the most practice and proficiency with was speeding up his healing. Regrettably most of this practice came from having to heal the injuries brought on by his relatives, more injuries than most experience in a lifetime let alone in little over six years.

After focusing the strange power onto his broken arm for most of the day it finally felt that it was well enough for it to heal naturally. It was at that moment that his uncle came bursting through the door of the room ranting and raving about "stuck up, rich bastards that have more money than sense" and how they now had to leave. When the cupboard door was opened and Harry saw his uncles face, he knew that things were going to be _very_ bad for him.

And so the beating began,

"IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU FREAKISH LITTLE BASTARD!!! EVERYTHING HAS GONE DOWN HILL FOR US EVER SINCE WE GOT SUCK WITH YOU!!!"

Between every other word that Vernon shouted he would throw in a either a hard kick, fierce punch or a whack with the buckle of his belt.

"YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT TROUBLE EVER SINCE YOUR FUCKING USELESS EXCUSE OF PARENTS GOT THEMSELVES BLOWN UP!!!"

This was the worst beating Harry had ever gone through, with each hit he could feel a bone crack or break, or his skin and flesh get ripped by the heavy belt buckle. He was doing what little he could to protect himself from the onslaught, by curling up into a ball while in a puddle of his own blood. He could feel the energy trying to heal his injuries but the rate was too slow.

"WE SHOULD HAVE THROWN YOU IN AN ORPHANAGE!!!"

Harry's glasses were laying shattered next to his pummeled head, but he was certain that wasn't why his vision was beginning to fade.

"I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING THROWN YOU IN A FUCKING CANNAL!!!"

Blood was starting to coat the walls of the small cupboard. Vernon then picked Harry up and threw him into the wall on the other side of the room.

Harry could see his aunt looking at him with an completely uncaring look, as if she was just watching some nature documentary. His cousin had a huge grin at seeing his 'freak' of a cousin getting a worse 'beasting' than usual.

Shouting at him from across the room his uncle continued his rant as he slowly began to walk towards Harry,

"YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN FUCKING KILLED ALONG WITH YOUR GOOD-FOR-NOTHING, FREAK PARENTS!!!"

With those words, Harry's mind came back into focus, sharper than ever. What his uncle had said had awoken something within him. He felt more of that energy trying to heal him until it was like something blocking it had been broken and what was once a trickle came flooding out.

To the Durleys' horror, steam could be seen coming from coming from Harry's injuries and hear his bones snapping sickeningly back into place as Harry healed before their eyes. Slowly Harry stood up, as swirling wind blew around him and looked at his relatives cowering at the other end of the room, able to see the look of horror on their faces as they looked into his green eyes that were burning with rage. In a cold voice that could have made even some of the most experienced of Gotham's police officers quake in fear he calmly spoke,

"What was that about my parents?"

In a stuttering voice Vernon tried to regain control of the situation,

"N...Now s..s..see here you little f..f..freak…"

"No. You **will** answer my questions. All of you sit down…NOW!"

Not willing to aggravate the situation any further the Dursleys immediately complied with the order.

Harry Looked at his hands and saw that the power was beginning to crackle like lightning around his fingers and could feel the thing restricting the energy steadily wearing away.

"Now does any of you know what this, power, is?"

In a shaky voice it was Petunia that answered him,

"I..it's magic. Just like your mother."

"Magic?" He said it as if tasting the words "Could my father use it?"

"Yes they met each other at a school that taught them how to do it."

"If my mum could do it why can't you?

Petunia's eyes hardened as she answered him, "She was adopted as a baby that's why."

If it was at all possible Harry's tone become colder, "What really happened to them?"

"They were killed, by some other freak."

"Don't call my mum and dad fre…" it was at that moment that Vernon used his belt to hit Harry across the face with his belt buckle in the hopes of knocking him out.

It would be his last mistake

When Harry was hit in the face the rage returned full force and the thing restricting his magic shattered causing it to flood out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down in the street below an explosion was heard as it blasted apart one of the rooms of a nearby hotel causing people to panic. After the injured was removed and police arrived on the scene they were able to identify the three burnt out corpses that were found due to the guest records but were less inclined to feel sorry for them when they found the blood stains in the cupboard in the room that they deduced from witness reports must have come from the other child. One of the biggest questions that they wanted answered was where was he?

During the commotion no one notice a small dark haired boy slipping away from the scene with a hard look on his face as he disappeared into the shadows of Gotham City.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Feel free to review and constructive criticism is always welcome.


	2. Chapter 2: On the Streets

Disclaimer: Both "Batman" and "Harry Potter" are suitable for kids … which means that I don't own them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 – On the Streets

It had been just over a week since the Dursleys' demise. Just over a week since Harry had started living on Gotham's streets and ironically was happier than he had been in his memory.

When he lived with the Dursleys he was lucky to be fed some stale bread during the day, but now he was eating fruits and vegetables, even candy bars!

The clothes that he used to wear were several sizes too big and very worn out, due to them once belonging to vastly overweight cousin Dudley, which offered him no protection from the cold. However at the moment he was wearing some dark blue denim trousers, sturdy hiking boots and a black sweater over which he wore thickly padded grey coat he also wore a simple baseball cap on his head that help to hide the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

Now how was he paying for all this? The simple answer is that he wasn't. The night after the Dursleys' deaths Harry found an abandoned flower shop, luckily for him there was an old bed in there with some covers to keep the cold from affecting him. That night he did some thinking about what he was going to do,

'So now the Dursleys are dead and I can't go back or ask a grown up for help or they'll put me in an orphanage … uncle Vernon did say they were horrible place … but knowing him he was probably lying … so instead of an orphanage they'll throw me in jail instead … I did kill them, so that means I can't let the police find me, but, what am I going to do about food? I suppose I could steal it, but that's wrong … then again so is killing your family.'

And with that train of thought Harry started to steal what food he needed, a few fruit and vegetables from different stalls and quietly sneaking some candy out of shops. After a couple of days harry started stealing some warmer clothes from different shops, which brings us to back to Harry resting on the bed teaching himself to lift various objects into the air using his magic, at the moment he was currently holding the small bedside table and the bed itself.

After Harry becoming free of the influence of the Dursleys, Harry had spent plenty of time practicing how to control his magic, mostly by going down to a nearby abandoned construction site and using his magic to lift up the bricks and steel pipes, he even managed to lift a relatively large steel girder up a couple of feet for a few seconds before he had to let it go, it was during one of these excursions that Harry discovered that he could improve his speed and strength with his magic and had gotten into the habit of breaking bricks and cinder blocks with his punches and kicks, then when they were all broken he'd try and fix them with his magic. His rapid healing allowing him to recover quickly whenever he broke a bone or two in his hands or feet and let him continue after a few minutes after sustaining the injury. One aspect of his magic that Harry learned to control was how to create powerful shock waves using it, powerful enough to blast the steel girder over six feet away from him, after that it took some simple trial and error to create smaller but just as powerful blasts that came from his hands and feet that enabled him to essentially punch and kick from a distance, using one of these he was able to create a dent the size of his fist in a different girder from over twenty feet away.

Later that night Harry was awoken by the lights of police car as it drove past where he was hiding, it was at that moment that he decided that change locations before he was caught by the cops.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry spent most of the next day looking for a new place to stay, but most of them were in parts of the city that could be considered rough and although Harry was only six he could work out that the worse and more populated the area was the more likely it was for him to run into the cops, so he head towards a more remote area and headed towards the closed down park.

When he got there he found something that caught him completely off guard. It was the biggest greenhouse he had ever seen and so decided to check it out because of two reasons, the first was that despite what his former relatives though he really liked the gardening that he did back at Privet Drive and so liked plant's in general, the second reason was that according to his logic the police won't think to look for some criminal to live in a place with so many nice flowers (he may be smart for his age, but he is still six).

When he entered the green house he found that it was more like an indoor rainforest with so many exotic plants, after taking a few moments to take it all in his face widened into a grin, that wouldn't look out of place on a certain clown, while also gaining a twinkle in his eye that he might as well of stolen of an old man several thousand miles away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that moment a certain Clown Prince of crime loudly sneezed as he tried to sneak past the guardhouse at Arkham, alerting the heavily armed guards to his presence and provided them with a new test dummy for their new nightsticks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time an overly manipulative, old headmaster sneezed as well causing him to lose his footing at the top of the astronomy tower's staircase and fall down the spiral staircase down to the bottom, breaking several bones along the way. It seemed he would have to spend a few months in the hospital wing to recover.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Harry explored the greenhouse he found a bed that seemed to be made from the plants themselves, several books that seemed to be about plants and something called 'Psychology' and a schedule with instructions on how to take care of the plants. As he continued looking around he found that one of the larger planes of glass had been smashed letting the cold air into the greenhouse, so using his magic he was able to fix it. When he did so he noticed that plants seemed to relax more around him, it was as that moment that his empty stomach made itself known, just as he was about to leave to get something to eat when one of the vines seemed to hand him an orange, as he tentatively took it several other vines appeared carrying different fruit ranging from small cherries to large water melons, after getting over the shock, harry smiled to himself. Oh, yeah, he was going to love it here.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been two months since Harry had moved into the green house and no cops had come near the place. During that time he found a way to make some money, what he would do was that he would find a street hustler that was doing a rigged game of chance, such as picking the ace of spade from a bunch of hearts or something similar, and he would wait until enough people had a go then he would then come along and make a small bet at first and work his way up to all or nothing against the hustlers. What the hustlers didn't know was that he was would use his magic to switch the card or relocate the dice and with so many witnesses they couldn't accuse an innocent six year old that he was cheating, especially when that was what they were planning on doing in the first place.

It was after cleaning out one of these hustlers that Harry discovered another ability of his.

*flashback*

As Harry was walking along smiling to himself after getting all the money off of the hustler he was suddenly grabbed by his shoulder and slammed into the wall of a nearby ally,

"I don't know how you did it," the man sneered "but I know you cheated me, so unlesh you give me all the money you got, things will get … unpleashant for you."

Harry looked at the man as he thought about his odds. The man had a build better suited to running away than for fighting, the stains on his clothes, his slightly slurred speech and the way he was swaying indicated that he had been drinking, the way his eyes kept shifting around looking to see if there were anyone around that would help Harry indicated that if there was someone with Harry the man would have left him alone. All in all Harry judged him a coward and wouldn't put up much of a fight to an average person.

Steeling his resolve Harry said two words,

"Bring it!"

Infuriated the man tried to smash his fist into Harry's face.

Key word, tried.

In less time it took to blink Harry sent out a shockwave that first broke several bones in the man's hand against it, the force of shockwave proceeded to snap his arm to such a degree that the bone broke the skin, then the man was viciously slammed into the other wall of the all with enough force to crack several of the bricks as well as a few vertebrae while his face looked as if it had been slammed into a wall itself. Lying bloodied and broken the man passed out due to the pain that he was feeling.

Seeing that the man was out cold, Harry calmly checked through his pockets to see if there was anything worth taking but didn't find anything and so settled for taking his watch (a cheap digital one), at least now he could actually tell the time now.

When Harry heard voices coming from the entrance of the alleyway, he saw two police officers coming down it (luckily he was hidden by a trash can), it was at that moment that he wanted nothing more than to be back at the greenhouse, he then felt as if he was being squeezed through a straw and as he opened his eyes he found that he was back at the greenhouse.

*flashback end*

After a lot of practice harry was able to teleport (or 'port as he preferred to call it) at will and it took about a week for him to be able do it silently but he still practiced in order to improve the rate and range of his 'porting.

After staying at the greenhouse for a week Harry started to feeling sick even though his healing helped to fight it off, at first he felt dizzy but then he stared to get feverish, when he started to cough up blood on of the vines handed him a syringe filled with some green substance. Deciding to trust the plants he injected himself with the substance. The next day he woke up better than ever. He eventually found out that whatever it was enhanced his healing and strength without the use of magic. He also developed a slightly green tint to his skin that became more pronounced the more time he spent in sunlight.

At the moment harry was heading for a simple butcher in order to buy some meat for the giant carnivorous plant back at the greenhouse, when he heard an explosion coming from the nearby bank, just as he was about to turn a corner he was knocked on his butt by a figure running around the same corner. As he looked up he saw the barrel of a revolver held by what can be described as the most scary looking clown he had ever seen, he was wearing a purple suit with some kind of flower in the a button hole, his skin seemed to have been bleached white and had green hair and a demented grin that looked as if was always stuck on there. When Harry looked in to his eyes he was able to make out the madness within the man.

Young Harry Potter had literally stumbled up the Clown Prince of Crime, Batman's nemesis and most likely the most psychotic son of a bitch in all of Gotham. The Joker.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joker was having a good day, sure that harlot Harley had left him for that green skinned bitch a while ago, but that just meant that he no longer had her distracting him from his plans. Right now he had just robbed a bank and given the guards inside a good dose of smilex, he could still hear their laughter as he made his escape with a bag full of diamonds, should be worth nearly fifty grand altogether. Best of all was that he did it in broad daylight as well so virtually no chance of Batsy stopping him. As he rounded the corner he bumped into some kid, he saw the fear in the kid's eyes and so he decided to teach this kid to watch where he was going,

"Tell me something kid. Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?"

He was confused at first when the fear in the boy's eyes was replaced with what can only be described as resolve.

And then his world exploded into pain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry didn't hear what the creepy clown said, but he did realize that if he didn't do anything he was dead, so he kicked the clown as hard as he could.

Right between the legs.

Joker may be one of the most feared figures in Gotham, he may be one of the few criminals to be a challenge for Batman but he's still human and still a man so when he receives an adrenaline fueled , supercharged kick to HIS OWN family jewels he's going to go down. Hard. The combination of the pain and surprise, but mostly pain left him completely unprepared from the second super powered kick to the temple which sent him into the bliss of unconsciousness.

After knocking out the creepy clown man Harry decided to check his pockets for anything of use he might want to keep, he found a couple of joy buzzers and a five inch switchblade with a purple and green handle with the words "_Lets put a smile on that face_" carved on it. After putting the knife and joy buzzers into his pockets he also tucked the revolver, which had the words "_Why so serious?_" carved on the grip, into the back of his jeans and covered it up with his coat. When Harry looked into the bag that the clown was carrying he let out a low whistle due to seeing all of those diamonds, it was at that moment that Harry heard sirens heading his way. Not willing to take the chance that it was the police Harry grabbed the bag of diamonds and 'ported back to the greenhouse leaving the cops to come across a sight they'd never thought they'd see, The Joker unconscious after apparently getting mugged, and if someone could mug the joker they must be a serious threat. If only they knew.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Harry was awoken from his sleep by one of the vines nudging him awake, from his connection with the plants he was able to tell that there were two people along with two animals heading towards the greenhouse but also they weren't threats. That didn't mean that he couldn't be cautious though.

He quickly put the switchblade he took earlier that day into one of the loops of his jeans, but left the gun because it was simply too big for him to use. For now at least.

He ported to a branch near the entrance but kept himself hidden in the hopes of seeing who it was coming but unfortunately the winter frost only let blurry images trough heard the voices of those approaching,

"Thanks for stopping to let me pick up my babies Red, I really appreciate it."

"You can show me how much you appreciate it later Harl, but for now I've got to replace glass the Bat broke when he got me last time, granted it's probably too late to save all but some of my hardiest babies."

"Don't worry Red you'll have it all as good as new before you know it."

"I'm sure I will. Now let's get inside I'm freezing out here"

"Me too, but then again it's no wonder with what we're wearing."

As they entered, Harry though that they were some of the most strangely dressed people he had seen the first one was in a black and red jester's costume that seemed to cling to her like a second skin, she also seemed to be wearing white face paint and a domino mask over her blue eyes as well. Following her was a woman that had red hair with what seemed to be plants in it, she was currently wearing an orange jumpsuit that read Arkham Asylum on the back followed by an identification number underneath. Her most distinctive feature however was her green skin. As soon as the women came in they were followed by two hyenas.

As soon as the hyenas were inside they paused to sniff the air and immediately began growling in Harry's direction. The women turned in his direction, and calmly they green skinned one spoke,

"You should come out now."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry: Whoa, I'm kicking a lot of butt.

Harley: *giggles* You sure are kid.

Ivy: I especially liked what you did to Joker.

Harley: Imagine what he'll be like after a few years with us Red.

Ivy: *smirks* I'm sure we'll find soon.

Tys1990: *looks between the three characters* Excuse me for being rude but … WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THREE DOING HERE?

Harley: Didn't you know *receives a blank stare* this is part for the input of the characters at the end of a chapter, duh!

Ivy: You know, to get a few cheap laughs.

Tys1990: And you had to bring the six year old?

Harry Hey!!

Ivy: Yes, he is one of the main characters.

Tys1990: *sighs* Is this going to be a regular thing?

Harley: *Grins sadistically* Maaaaybe.

Tys1990: And I've got no choice in the matter, have I.

Ivy: Hmm, no.

Tys1990: *sighs* Right, I'm wrapping this up. "Feel free to review and constructive criticism is always welcome."

Harley: You sound like such a goody-goody like that.

Harry: *nods head in agreement* Yeah!

Ivy: They have a point.

Tys1990: *slams head on desk* This better get better.


	3. Chapter 3: Family Formed

Disclaimer: If I owned 'Harry Potter', Harry would be a freakin' revolutionary, dragging the wizarding world into the 21st century kicking and screaming.

Oh, and I don't own 'Batman' either.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Family Formed

When the green skinned woman told Harry to come out of hiding he decided that it might be best for him to go along with it, for now at least. He quietly jumped down from the branch and came out from the shadows.

The two women seemed surprised when a small kid came out from hiding,

"What the hell? What's a kid doing here Red?" the jester asked,

"Quite honestly I don't know."

Getting somewhat irritated at not getting asked directly, Harry decided to interrupt them before they continued,

"Excuse me, ladies, you could ask me you know."

The red haired one quirked an eyebrow towards Harry,

"You're not afraid of us?"

With a slight shake of the head he answered them,

"Hmm, nope. Why?"

"Well it's just that almost everyone in Gotham knows to stay away from me and Harl. Don't you even know who we are?" She asked seeming to get more and more surprised at this kid.

"Sorry, but no."

She let out an exasperated sigh before continuing,

"Well I guess introductions are in order then. I'm Poison Ivy and this is …"

"Hi sweetie!! I'm Harley Quinn but you can call me Harl." The blond interrupted with a grin as she leaned over Ivy's shoulder, who was looking slightly irritated at her for having interrupted her, that is until Harry spoke,

"Oh yeah, I heard some guys talking about you two a few days ago, they said that you two were 'Hot as hell and crazy as fuck', whatever that means."

His response caught the two women off guard due the fact that a six year old would even indirectly describe them like that.

Shaking herself out of her stupor Ivy tried to reprimand Harry from swearing,

"Kid you shouldn't really use that word."

Feeling genuinely confused Harry asked,

"What? 'Fuck'?"

Ivy could practically feel her eyebrow twitch, it didn't help that Harley was beginning to smile as well, and replied in an exasperated voice,

"Yes. That."

"Why? It's just a word. Fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck." [A:N – Sorry couldn't resist. -_-; ]

Harry's naive response, sent Harley into a fit of barely contained laughter and caused Ivy to start clenching and unclenching her fists, almost as if she was preparing to strangle a certain six year old and turn him into mulch, at least until Harley put a hand on her shoulder,

"Calm down Pammy, let me deal with this." She then turned to look at Harry and spoke to him in a calm voice, "Sweetie I'm sure you don't know what that word means but I'm afraid that's a word only grownups are allowed to use, okay?"

"Okay."

Ivy looked at Harley with a slightly surprised look on her face,

"How did you do that?"

"Used to be a shrink, remember Pammy?"

"I see." She then suddenly remembered that there was a strange kid in her greenhouse, "So what are you doing here anyway kid?"

"I live here" he answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Will it take you long to explain why?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders "Maybe."

She turned to address Harley "We'll continue this by the flower bed, is that okay with you?"

Harley look at her with a slightly lecherous grin as she replied "My, my Red taking me to bed already? What kind of girl do you think I am?"

Before Ivy could reply they heard Harry's voice piped up, "Meet you there!" when they turned to where he was only to see that he was gone,

"I think I'm going to be having a head ache by the end of tonight."

Harley just grinned like the loon she is, "Still things should be interesting."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the two women arrived at the flower bed they saw Harry setting up a ring of solar lamps, he then turned and smiled at them,

"I thought you'd prefer being able to see each other more easily."

As the two women sat casually on the bed they noticed that Harry walked over to a nearby tree and became gobsmacked when one of the vines reached down and then put him in one of the branches, he proceeded to take his coat off and put it behind his head like a pillow before finally taking off his cap, revealing a mess of black hair, emerald green eyes and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He surprised them further when he hung it on a small branch that just grew out of the trunk of the tree near him. After finally getting comfortable Harry looked towards the two women and gave a lopsided grin,

"Ready?" he asked cheekily.

After getting her thoughts back together Ivy decided to start questioning him,

"First of all, what's your name?"

"Harry Potter"

"How old are you?"

"Six"

This answer caught the two women of guard, they thought he was younger due to his height, Ivy then asked him to tell them about his time in the green house.

Harry told them almost everything about his time in the green house, but left out any reference to what abilities he had and neglected to tell them.

By the end of what Harry told them they both though that Harry showed a good deal of resourcefulness, Ivy's own liking of the boy rose significantly when he said that he loved taking care of the plants, but there were a few gaps that they felt needed to be filled in. It was Harley that spoke first,

"Hey sweetie, why aren't you living with your parents?"

"They're dead."

What caught them off guard wasn't so much the answer but rather the sheer calmness of his answer,

"Oh, erm, sorry for asking."

"It's okay, I was a baby so I don't remember them."

"But then who did you used to live with then?" she pressed on, but when she asked him that question they both noticed that his eyes seemed to darken,

"My aunt, uncle and cousin."

"So why aren't you living with them?"

"They're dead." His uncaring tone of voice was beginning to set off alarm bells with the two women,

"Sorry again?" It was posed as more of a question than an actual statement, but his response even sent a tiny shiver up their spines,

"Don't be. I'm not."

"What do you mean? Why aren't you more concerned that their dead?"

His answer both made their blood boil and shock them in more ways than one,

"They beat me, they starved me, they treated me like a slave and they kept me locked in a cupboard. My uncle tried to kill me because a deal went wrong when he came here on a business trip while my Aunt didn't care and my cousin was smiling the whole time. And that's why I'm glad I killed them, even if it id did it protect myself."

When Harley heard her description about his relatives she was ready to have Bud and Lou hunt them down and then give them a firsthand demonstration as to why she could be just as dangerous as Joker, but when Harry said that he killed them she couldn't pick up on any trace of a lie, not from his body language or tone of voice, which seemed to have been speaking in a surprisingly creepy monotone.

Ivy had been having similar thoughts as to what to do to the Dursleys but her ideas were more along the lines of feeding them to a giant pitcher plant and letting them be digested slowly. _Very_ slowly. When Harry said that he killed them already she was surprised not only by the fact that he was openly admitting to killing them but also that it didn't seem to affect him.

Even Bud and Lou were growling during Harry's story.

When Harry finished talking there was a silence between those present for a few moments until Ivy leaned over Harley and began to whisper in her ear, Harry couldn't hear what was said but Harley seemed to agree with what was said.

Looking back at Harry Ivy spoke to him,

"Harry, me and Harl would like to know if you'd like to still live here."

Harry eyes widened what she had just said,

"You're not going to kick me out?" his voice could only just be heard due to his shock,

Both women smiled slightly (okay Ivy smiled slightly, Harley had a massive grin)

"No, we think that you can use a good home which we think we can provide, also my plants seem to like you especially Dianna (the giant carnivorous plant) which is a bonus if you ever have to take care of them if we're ever away. So what do you say? Do you want to live with us?"

Before either of the two women knew what happened they each had a small arm around them while Harry was in between them saying 'Thank you' repeatedly. When they managed to prize him off they were both looking at him in shock,

"Harry, sweetie, what was that?" Harley was so surprised she couldn't keep the shock out of her voice,

Harry fidgeted nervously before putting on his lopsided grin a replied nervously,

"Erm, it was a hug?"

Ivy looked Harry in the eye before asking him a gentle yet firm voice,

"Is there something you need to tell us?"

Taking a few deep breaths to calm himself first Harry began to talk

"Well my Aunt told me that it was magic and that it was something that my mother and father could do, they even went to a school to learn how to use it. My aunt couldn't because my mum was adopted and when my uncle tried to kill me I accidentally killed them all. I've always been able to use it to heal myself and once I was on my own I started to teach myself how to control it down at that old construction site, like how to make myself stronger and faster. I often use it to cheat the other cheaters on the street."

Ivy raised an eyebrow at that,

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'd cheat the men that cheated people out of their money, so I'd cheat them out of it instead."

"I'm surprised you haven't been caught."

"Weeell, one of the guys tried to steal his money back but when he tried to punch me I blasted him into the other wall of the ally, he was pretty beat up and I think his arm was broken, anyway I took his watch but then some cops were coming and I accidentally 'ported back here. After that I taught myself how to do it better."

Harley was grinning even wider than usual; this kid seemed to be a natural at being a criminal. A freaking six year old meta-human that was freakishly strong, could teleport and already had enough control over his powers to reverse the situation in a mugging, oh yeah, he had a lot of potential.

Ivy's thoughts were going along similar lines as her lover's, except she also took into account how well he worked with plants and the fact that he was probably responsible for saving the lives of many of her plants. If he got any better she was defiantly going to make him her apprentice.

Hell even Bud and Lou seemed impressed.

That's when Harry continued talking,

"Then earlier today I met this weird clown guy. He knocked me over and then pointed a gun in my face." At this the two women paled significantly, "He said something wired but I didn't hear what it was, so before he could pull the trigger I kicked him as hard as I could between his legs, he made a real girly scream when I did that, anyway I then kicked him in the head which put him to sleep so I took some of his stuff and then I 'ported back here."

After a stunned silence from the two of them Harley was the first speak,

"D ... did this clown have a purple suit, white skin and green hair?"

"Yep" Harry answered after a moment's thought.

"C ... can you show me some of the stuff you took of him?"

"Sure. Here you go. I'll go get some of the rest." With that Harry handed her the switchblade and the 'ported to get the rest, he returned moments later with the revolver and the two joy buzzers and handed them to the two women,

"I also took that gun and these odd rings as well. Hey what's wrong?" he asked after noticing the shock on their faces.

Once again it was Harley that spoke first, albeit more reserved than usual,

"Red, these are the real deal, this is mista J's favorite knife and his favorite gun, hell even a pair of his joy buzzers as well."

In a deceptively calm voice Ivy spoke softly,

"I guess that settles it then. Harry, I'm going to make you my apprentice."

"What's that?" He asked while tilting his head to the side slightly,

"That means that you'll be my student and I'll do my best to teach you everything I know." she replied with a gentle smile, once again Harry threw his arms around her and thanked her profusely.

"Wait here. I've got something to show you." And with that he 'ported away.

When he was gone both of the women collapsed backwards on the bed trying to make sense of things,

"So Red what do think he's gonna show us next? Batsy's mask?" Harley mused,

"In all honesty I wouldn't be surprised at this moment in time." Ivy replied with some amusement in her voice,

"Were you serious about him being your apprentice?"

"I'd be mad not to."

"Weeell, according to the courts you technically are." They both shared a chuckle at Harley well meaning joke.

It was at that moment that Harry arrived carrying a bag in his hands, smiling brightly,

"I took these from that clown as well."

Carefully the two women opened the bag and nearly fell back on the bed immediately after looking inside it and saw the diamonds inside it,

"Red?"

"Hmm?"

"You're going to be the envy of all the other rogues, you know that right?"

"Oh yeah."

And with that they both fell into unconsciousness with smiles, due to too many big surprises at once, both dreaming of the things they could pull off with their new apprentice.

Seeing his new guardians falling asleep and feeling tired himself, he instinctively slipped in between the two of them and proceeded to fall asleep between two of Gotham's most dangerous and desired women (little realizing how many men would kill to be in his position.)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a hidden castle in Scotland one Albus Dumbledore had just gotten out of the infirmary after his fall down the stairs of the Astronomy tower, only to find that all of the silver instruments, that he used to monitor a certain dark haired boy, had broken beyond repair. On top of that he had received a letter from Mrs Figg highlighting that the Dursley's had died on their business trip somewhere in the former colonies.

'Damn it!! Now I have no means of making sure that the child grows up the way he is supposed to! He needs to remain malleable so that he can be trained to cripple Tom so that I can finish him off!

I need to fulfill the prophecy, Tom can't be killed while Harry is still alive and Harry can only die at the hands of Tom. He needs to die for the Greater Good.

But now I'll have to wait until he arrives at for first year damn it!

In the mean time I can manage his finances properly so they can support other light sided families, such as the Weasely's, I wonder ... perhaps young Ginevra might be suitable to continue the Potter line before Harry fulfills his destiny, yes, she's from an old and well established family, yes, she'll do nicely.'

And so Dumbledore continued to make his plots ... sorry ... plans for when Harry returned to his control.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tys1990: *phew* not bad for today, the real story kicks off from hear, Harry's got two loving parents and Dumbles shows just how deluded he is. But why do I feel as if I'm forgetting something?

Harley: Heya Tys, how's it goin'

Tys1990: Crap, you weren't kidding about this sort of thing happening were you?

Ivy: No we weren't.

Tys1990: *sighs* Is Harry going to be here?

Ivy: No it's past his bed time.

Tys1990: *raises an eyebrow* He has a bed time?

Ivy: Of course.

Harley: Aren't you lucky Tys you get to spend your time all alone with two slightly dressed and beautiful women. Doesn't that just make your Mr Happy happy?

Tys1990: Harl, I prefer to think with head that's on my shoulders. Besides if I tried anything, Ivy would probably remove any right I have to call myself a man.

Ivy: *smirks* Smart choice.

Harley: Aww ... come on Red think of all the page views that we'll get from a kinky, steamy three-way between three good looking women.

Tys1990: *raises an eyebrow* Sorry girls but it's too early in the story for that yet, besides where would you get a third woman on such short notice?

Harley and Ivy: *both have evil looks on their faces*

Tys1990: *starts sweating* Erm ... "Feel free to review and constructive criticism is always welcome." *disappears towards the nearest exit*.

Harley: *whistles* Wow do you think he's a teleporter as well?

Ivy: *shrugs* That or fear is really good motivator.

Harley: *grins* Think we can catch him? ... or should I say her?

Ivy: *Smirks* Only one way to find out.

*Harley and Ivy proceed to chase after Tys1990*


	4. Chapter 4: New Parents

Disclaimer: Since my name isn't J.K. Rowling, I don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunately for me I don't own Batman either.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: New Parents

Poison Ivy woke up the next morning to find her new apprentice had fallen asleep after he had nestled himself in between herself and Harley, normally she would be feeling somewhat angry but for some reason it just felt natural, and when she saw his sleeping face she couldn't help but smile softly. She looked towards her lover and saw that she was awake as well.

In an unspoken agreement the two quietly slipped away to the breakfast table that was in the greenhouse.

After getting a cup of coffee each they both sat down at the table. Smiling softly Harley was the first one to talk,

"You're really liking the kid, aren't you Pammy?"

"Of course, he did save most of my plants after all."

Shaking her head Harley countered

"Uh Uh, there more to it than that. I saw that look earlier, you looked just like a proud mother looking over her child."

Rolling her eyes Ivy denied the claim,

"Please, I've barley know the kid and only met him last night."

"That might make someone else believe you Red, but I know you better than that, so allow me to shoot down those arguments of yours," Haley held up one finger, "Firstly, the kid pretty much gave us an overview of his life already so you can't say that you barely know the kid." Ivy had to concede that point to her, Harley then held up a second finger "Secondly, take a look at us, we connected almost immediately. Granted it took me a while to get it through my thick skull though." This caused them both to share a laugh.

"Okay I'll admit it there was some connection there."

"You and me both Red."

Ivy raised an eyebrow in response to what Harley had just said,

"You as well?"

"Yeah, he's been through so much, too much even, but he still finds the strength to strive forward. I feel for him."

"I understand when I heard him tell us about those ... _things_ ... I was ready to kill them in such a horrifying way that Scarecrow would take notes for use in his fear powder." The distaste towards the Dursley's was clearly evident from her tone of voice,

"Yeah I know what you mean. If I'd have gotten to them I would have replaced Mister J as the most psychotic clown in Gotham." The shear hatred was clear in Harley's voice, when sudden her face split into a huge grin,

"Our little Harry's already stolen the 'Most Dangerous' title from him as well."

Ivy had a small smile on her face as she thought about it,

"I would have paid good money to see that, or at least get a picture or recording of it."

Harley was soon struggling to control her laughter,

"Wouldn't it be *giggle* just terrible if the other rouges *giggle* found out?"  
Even the usually reserved Ivy was beginning to chuckle,

"Yes wouldn't it just? *chuckle* The Joker, most feared criminal in all of Gotham getting beaten and robbed by a six year old."

By now they both collapsed into their own laughing fits.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Harry woke up and ate, they all decided for Harry to take them to the construction site once they were all changed. Harry was wearing his usual combo of the boots, jeans, coat and the cap.

Harley however was wearing a some black Jeans that clung to her almost as much as the, a pair of red high-heeled boots, a long sleeved black shirt with a red coat over it which the sleeves only reached down to the middle of her forearms while putting her blonde hair into one pony tail.

Ivy wore a matching outfit to Harley except instead of Red she wore forest-green (naturally), she also wore a pair of green gloves, a pair of sunglasses and a scarf which she had wrapped around the lower half of her face.

"Right! Lead the way Sweetie." Harley was bouning around like a little kid about to go to the toy store,

"Okay, could you both give me your hands please?"

Not thinking anything of it the two women each held on to one of Harry's hands, after about five seconds of standing in place, they both suddenly felt as if they were being squeezed through straws, when they opened their eyes they found that they were at the construction site, causing Harley to let out a impressed whistle,

"Wow, that was pretty good", her praise causing Harry to blush slightly,

"Thanks but normally it doesn't take me that long, but I wanted to make sure I didn't hurt you."

Ivy smiled gently as she told Harry why they were there,

"That's why we're here Harry. We'd like you to show us what you can do."

By the end of that day both women would agree that it was one thing to hear about something, it was another to see it, especially when in matters concerning Harry due to his downplay of his abilities beforehand.

When he demonstrated his 'porting, he showed that he could practically be in two places at once by being able to do so multiple times a second, it got to the point where Harley was starting to feel dizzy trying to follow him and had to sit down on one of the girders with Ivy soon joining her.

While they were sat down they asked him to demonstrate his ability to lift objects, they weren't sat down much longer, with a mischievous grin that he might as well of learned from Harley, he spread his arms out slightly in front of him and proceeded to not only lift them up about five feet in the air but also the girder they were sat on, along with a few cinder blocks as well.

After he put them down very gently he preceded to levitate a few of the bricks into the air and with a couple of flicks of his wrist stared firing small chunks from them, like Gatling gun fire, and utterly destroyed a section of an unfinished wall. This left both Harley and Ivy wide eyed, although Harley was more vocal about it, "Damn!! I doubt if even Lizard Lips would have survived that!"

Harry then 'ported between two sections of wall, but still remained within the sights of his new guardians, he then threw his arms out to the side with the palms facing outward and let loose a shockwave that destroyed the two sections of walls and left a small circular crater at around an inch deep around his feet.

He put on a bust of speed, which the two young women struggled to follow, towards a more open clearing and then jumped at least eight feet in the air and then slammed his fist on the ground, which created a large crashing noise and dust cloud kicked up that removed Harry from their view. When it cleared a grinning Harry was stood by a crater that was a least four feet deep and ten feet wide.

"Holy shit!" Harley exclaimed with sheer awe in her voice.

Ivy could only nod her head dumbly, while inside her head she was praising whatever divine intervention brought this child to her for nurturing.

Harry then turned towards a different section of wall which had an upright steel girder stood upright next to it, both of which were just over twenty five feet away. He made a quick jabbing motion towards the wall which caused it to crack in a spider web style. He repeated the movement three times, each doing more damage than the last until the wall section collapsed, finally he made one more punch that seemed fiercer than the others, this one however caused the girder to buckle until it was nearly at a right angle.

Harry finally turned back towards Ivy and Harley and gave them a lopsided grin,

"How was that?"

Shaking herself out of her stupor Ivy was the one who answered him,

"That was very impressive Harry. I knew I made the right decision in taking you on as an apprentice, lets head back now Harry."

"Okay, just let me clean up."

Turning back towards the destruction, Harry spread his arms out and closed his eyes in concentration and right before Harley and Ivy's eyes all of the destruction started to get fixed, right down to the last brick.

By the time Harry was finished he had a fine layer of sweat on his brow and was breathing deeply as well,

Concerned about him both of the women knelt down next to him,

"Are you okay Sweetie?"

"Yeah *pant* just tired *pant* it's harder to fix it all than it is to break them."

Both the women nodded their heads in understanding. While the kid may have been insanely strong there was still a limit as to what he could do.

"Can you still get us back home?"

"Yeah, just hold my hands."

Soon they found themselves back at the green house and Harry was put straight to bed because he was so exhausted.

Later on Harley and Ivy were sitting at the breakfast table sharing a bottle of wine and making a toast to their new ward,

"Things are really going to change for us aren't they Red?"

"They already have Harl, but I think Gotham itself, will change."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

From then on they each started tutoring Harry in the different things he would learn at school and gradually introduce him into their own specialities. Harley also started teaching him gymnastics and free-running. While teaching him they found out that he was sponge when it came to information and knowledge, plus he could apply it well and would frequently think outside the box.

His education was progressing years ahead of others in his age group.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One uncomfortable situation for the two lover's came when they were kissing each other passionately on the flower bed, while Harry was working over some maths problems, and Ivy was just about to help Harley out of her jester's outfit when Harry 'ported right next to the bed with the problems finished. This led to them having to explain to the six year old about relationships and the different kinds there were and how some thought that some people thought that some relationships were 'wrong'. After listening to their explanation, Harry tilted his head to the side and said in a slightly confused tone,

"I don't get it."

This caused the two women to dismay slightly at having to go through it again until he understood. That is until he gave his own opinion about the matter.

"Miss Ivy, you love Harl right?

"Of course."

"And Harl, you love Miss Ivy right?"

"Definitely"

"So then what's the problem that people have with you two loving each other?"

It was at that moment that they realised that the probably wouldn't have any problems about with their relationship from Harry.

Provided that he remembered give them some 'alone time' and followed the new rules of not 'porting directly next to the flowerbed and let them know when he there before coming near.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks after starting as Ivy's apprentice he started referring to her as 'Mom' and although she mostly denied it, that simple word from Harry made her the happiest she'd been since when she realized Harley left Joker for her permanently.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry loved Harley, because she always seemed to be playing games, even when she was teaching him. She was kind of like a second (or third if you think about it) Mom sometimes, but most of the time she was like a sister to him.

Good luck finding someone able to tell you who's the older sibling though.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon after, Harry met one of his new Mom's friends, who seemed to really like the little boy who was so good with her pets. 'Aunt Kitty' as she was called by Harry would quite willingly look after Harry if both Harley and Ivy needed a night to themselves.

Although she would probably never admit it to all but her closest friends, Catwoman came to like being referred to as 'Aunt Kitty' the young boy she viewed as her nephew.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day when Harry was looking at some of the different stores (Ivy and Harley trusted him to 'port back if there was any trouble) he came across an unusual book store, when he went inside he saw that the girl at the register was idly reading 'Dracula', she was dressed mostly in black and even wore black lipstick. Harry took note of some of the books on the shelves as he looked around ('_Practical Wiccan_', '_Voodoo for Dummies_', '_Anarchist's Cookbook_' huh, Harl told him to get that book if he was to see it.) until he came across two books that seemed to just _call_ to him and both were quite old and very big, the first was called '_A Practical Guide to Mind Magic: Self Taught Occlumancy, Lengenimancy and More._', the second book was titled '_A Complete Guide to Runes, Runecraft and Runelore_'. Harry decided to get these books (including the cookbook) and then head home.

Little did he realize what lucky finds he had. The book of runes was completely outlawed in England, after all, blood runes are considered Dark Magic.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tys1990: Man that was a pain in the ass to write.

Catwoman: I see you got away from Harley and Ivy last time.

Tys1990: Took me forever to do so though.

Harry: *pulls on Tys1990's shirt and then points inside a book* Tys! How do you say this word?

Tys1990: *looks at it* Dambala, Harry.

Harry: Thanks *goes back to what he was doing.*

Catwoman: You babysitting?

Tys1990: The girls needed some peace and quiet for tonight and I wanted them out of my hair, it's win-win as far as I can see.

Catwoman: What's he reading anyway?

Tys1990: *shrugs* '_Voodoo for Dummies'_, anyway, "Feel free to review and constructive criticism is always welcome."

Catwoman: Are you sure he should be reading that? And where the heck did he get that messed up doll? It looks like it was hacked to pieces and put back together with some of them missing.

Tys1990: It came with the book, besides, what's the worst that can happen?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5: Aprentice Unleashed

Disclaimer: Since I don't work for DC comics I don't own Batman, nor do I own Harry Potter either.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Apprentice Unleashed!

It had been two years since the surrogate family had formed and stay Harry's growth was good would be an understatement.

It was phenomenal.

His body soon recovered from his years of malnutrition and abuse from the Durlseys, when Ivy first saw the scars all over his body it took a lot of cursing the very existence of the Dursleys and Harley dragging her off for some of their 'alone time'. Due to the different treatments almost all of the scars on his body were gone, except for the one on his forehead, he decided to keep that one so that he would have something to remember his birth parents, and neither Harley nor Ivy had a problem with this. After finally being able to actually eat and eat healthily at that, his body finally started to grow and was now probably one of the tallest in his age group.

For some reason, which none of them could explain, Harry's skin went from having only a barely noticeable green tint to being a couple of shades darker than Ivy's own skin, which only made him seem even more like her actual child.

Harry's educational development had progressed to such an extent that he would be able to match academically match someone who had only just started high school, except when it came to botany and psychology, in those two fields he was in a class of his own (literally).

When Harry showed them the books that he bought (causing Harley to squeal in joy at finally getting a copy of '_The Anarchist's Cookbook'_) they both just decided to let him believe in magic for now until they thought he was old enough to understand about being a meta-human. A few days later Harry pretty much dragged them to a pane of glass and had them watch as he made several careful scratches in it, when he was done he closed his eyes in concentration and caused the glass to glow for a few seconds, he then asked Harley to try and break it. A couple of hours later Harley gave up (after her bazooka hadn't done so much as to scratch it) and asked Harry how he did it, he just gave his lopsided grin and told them that he just followed the instructions to carve and apply the different sets of runes needed to make it almost unbreakable and then added the magic to make them work. This caught both the women of guard, before they thought they were dealing with a meta-human but now they were dealing with real live wizard. If Harry was this powerful after being self taught they shuddered to think at how powerful the ones who grew up with it all were (a moment's pause for the irony of that statement). Harry then proceeded to carve the same set of runes on as many of the glass panes of the green house as he could reach, which wasn't many due to both his height and the sheer size of the greenhouse. That is at least until he learned how to fly.

Harry was wandering in town to try and get over his frustration at not being able to reach all of the glass in the green house, until he noticed a television in one of the shops windows that showed a woman conducting an interview with a man wearing blue spandex with a huge 'S' in the middle and a red cape, when the interview was over the oddly dressed man flew away. This gave Harry an idea, and spent the rest of the day working on it at the construction site before he was fine with the results.

Later that evening Ivy was looking for Harry in order to put him to bed,

"Harry! Where are you?"

A voice from above called to her,

"I'm up here Mom."

She looked up and went wide eyed to see Harry carving runes on some of the highest parts of the green house, while floating in mid air,

"How are doing that?"

He explained to her, without looking away from his work, about what he saw on the T.V and what his Idea was,

"I thought that if I could make other thing fly around, then why couldn't I do the same to myself? So I practiced a lot at the usual place and even then most of the time was spent trying to get some form of control over it, but I still want to improve it.

It was shortly after that the green house practically became a crystal fortress.

When it came to learning the mind magic it helped that he had Harley teaching him about how the mind worked and was soon able to form some formidable defenses around his mind. He was also able to learn lengenimancy by practicing on Harley and Ivy (albeit reluctantly) at their insistence, their argument was that they wanted him to learn how to do so in a safe environment rather than having to work it out when faced with someone who would wish him harm. The same principle applied to when it came to learning how to project illusions directly into someone's mind, the illusions could vary from just altering the targets depth perception to making them think that there was something there that wasn't, which could range from a piece of cake to giant fireballs raining from the sky.

The books often stressed that one of the main rules of mind magic was that eye contact was needed, but given Harry's nature and who he was raised by he decided to ignore the rule and try and see if he could do it without, which resulted in him just needing him to just point at his target and best of all they didn't need to see him either for it to work, but could she it off if they had strong enough mental defenses.

It wasn't just Harley and Ivy that taught him things, when his 'Aunt Kitty' was looking after him one day, she found Harry had somehow gotten hold of her whip and was using it as it was the most natural thing in the world, it was then that she started teaching him all the ins and outs of how to use it.

He was soon able to impress his Mom and Harley with how well he could handle whips especially when he made his own.

The handle was grown from one of the trees in the green house and came naturally with a one inch spike on one end of it. The whip part of it looked vicious to say the least it looked like it was made from a green vine but had serrated black thorns spread out along its sides. Harry also carved runes into each individual part of it that would have them stronger than granite, had he not applied his own blood to each of the runes before activating them, this resulted in each part being stronger than hardened diamond and had the side effect of making it so that anyone who tried to use it without his permission would have a bunch of inch long spikes being stabbed into their hand courtesy of the handle, some of the other runes however enabled Harry to control different aspects of it with his magic, he was able to control the length of the whip itself so that he could keep it as short as he liked or increase its range several times over and he could also make spike in the handle extend to just over a foot in length. The thorns however where arguably the most deadly part, not because Harry could make their size range from just a few millimeters to half an inch, but because of the poison that they could secrete at his will which was as potent as king cobra venom.

Both of the women were impressed that he was able to make such an impressive weapon at such a young age (Ivy little more so, due to him making it look like a plant), and they decided to call it 'The Rosewhip'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the moment and eight year old Harry was playing with Bud and Lou at his Aunt Kitty's apartment when he suddenly sat bolt upright,

"MOM!! AUNT KITTY, I HAVE TO GO MOM AND HARLEY ARE IN DANGER!!"

And before she could stop him he 'ported away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Things were going well for Ivy and Harley they had just left Harry, Bud and Lou at Selena's, while they went out to try and steal that new gem that Gotham museum had just brought in, 'The Eye of the Congo' a large and beautiful emerald, only to find the Joker and over fifty heavily armed goons lying in wait for them and were forced to run.

Harley had taken a bullet to her left shoulder and could move that arm, and ivy had received several glancing hits, as they turned a corner Ivy felt her heart sink as she saw what was before her. A dead end.

From behind she could hear that maniacal laughter she had come to hate,

"I have to say Thorny, you and that Harlot gave us a better run for our money than I thought you would, but games over I'm afraid. Let this be a lesson to those that try to leave me.

Ready boys?

Aim…"

The men raised the guns to the two women, who each held the other's hand and resigned themselves to their fate, a tear going down both their eyes as they both sharing the same thought,

'Sorry for leaving you alone again Harry.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bruce Wayne, a.k.a Batman, was racing across the rooftops from the museum. One of his informants had told him of Joker setting a trap for Harley and Ivy at the museum, but when he got there was signs that the trap had been sprung and was now hurrying to try and stop any bloodshed from happening, he could tell he was getting closer when he could her the Joker's voice,

"Ready boy's?

Aim …"

He had just landed on a roof overlooking the dead end, if he could just take them out quickly,

"…FIRE!!"

He was too late.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joker was having a good time, a very good time indeed, he had just ticked the plant bitch and that harlot to fall into his trap and now after a very fun chase he had given his men the order to finish them off.

As the sound of their automatic weapons went off he threw his head back and laughed at the misfortune of the two bitches, and couldn't wait to see their corpses.

When the gun smoke cleared however he realized something had gone wrong, very wrong.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Ivy heard the gunshots she wondered why she wasn't feeling any of them hit her, when the guns stopped firing she heard a voice that belonged to someone she hopped would never have to meet the Joker again,

"Mom, are you and Harley okay?"

She opened her eyes to find her son facing Joker's goons, his arms spread out slightly and seeming to have projected a shield made from his own magic, which had trapped the bullets. She came back to her senses and answered him,

"We'll live Harry, thanks for saving us."

He looked at them both briefly before turning back to the thugs, and spoke in cold voice she only heard him use when describing the Dursleys,

"They hurt you two and Joker used to hurt Harley."

From her position she could that all the warmth in Harry's eyes had gone, and was replace by undiluted rage and hatred.

During this all of the men were currently stunned, not only had the two women not been killed but it seemed that Poison Ivy herself had a kid who was also a meta-human as well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Batman was currently wondering how the child could be Ivy's, her medical records listed her as being infertile and even if she could have children of her own how on earth did she hide a pregnancy? When he noticed the boy's green skin however he wondered how much the child took after her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joker was furious, not only had _his_ woman left him for another woman but it seemed as if they were playing happy families with some bastard that had the nerve to interfere with his vengeance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry looked up to where Batman was,

"Hey Batman! Get down here now and look after my Mom and Harley!"

This statement caught everyone else off guard, not just because they didn't know that Batman was there, but rather because an eight year old was ordering him about.

Batman after having his cover blown, jumped down and landed besides the kid, it was at that point that one of the goons shouted out,

"You think having those freaky powers of yours or the Bat will you then you're wrong kid, we'll kill you, the Bat and once we've had our fun with those bitches we'll kill them as well." There were a few murmurs of agreement between the goons, this immediately stopped when they felt the wind start to pick up and everyone looked towards the kid causing a maelstrom of power. It was so intense it was starting to cut into the concrete he stood on, he then spoke to Batman in a surprisingly chilling voice,

"Stay out of my way Bats they're mine!"

And with a violent flick of his wrists sent the bullets he kept suspended flying back at goons.

That was when the carnage began.

Three of the thugs were killed outright with two more being so badly injured that they wouldn't be able to participate for the rest of the fight, the rest having moved quickly enough to have received relatively minor injuries at most.

The one who made the threat against Harley and Ivy suddenly found Harry on his back with a hand on either side of his head,

"Die."

And with that Harry sent forth a shockwave from each hand, which basically turned the guy's head into little more than raw hamburger meat. Before the corpse even began to fall down harry 'ported in between a small group of thugs and threw his arms out to the side and let loose another shockwave, which sent all of them flying before they even knew he was there, some slamming into walls, others bouncing along the ground and others crashing through car wind screens, leaving a small crater where he stood, even those who got the lest hurt by it looked like had at least been hit by a speeding car and were out of the fight as well. Harry then proceeded to 'port to each and every goon to do his damage before moving on. Each punch and kick he made brought about the sound of bones snapping, leaving limbs, backs and necks at unnatural angles. Several of his hits left the men coughing up blood from their ruptured organs. One of the last henches thought he had a shot and as he was about to get the boy in his sights, the boy made a quick punching motion towards him, that was the last thing he saw before his face was caved in by an unseen force and was dead before he even hit the ground. Harry then lifted one of his hands and soon all of the guns rose in the air and Harry made a fist causing all of the guns to get crushed by the same unseen force.

Soon all of Joker's men were either dead or critically injured and moaning in agony, with a bloody eight year old in the middle of all the carnage looking at the Joker with eyes filled with hatred, the whole fight taking just over two minutes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Batman could say that he's dealt with some frightening things during his time as the Dark Knight but doesn't mean that he let it affect him but this what he had witnessed was horrifying, a child, not only fighting a group of heavily armed men that even he wouldn't fight head on against, but essentially slaughtered them as well.

His horror soon gave way to anger as he rounded on the two women next to him,

"How could you do this?"

Both women were genuinely confused and it was Ivy that voiced it,

"Do what exactly?"

Batman could no longer keep the anger out of his voice,

"Look in front of you! How could you do that to a child, teaching him to be your attack dog, how can you live with yourselves knowing you turned him into your own living weapon?!?"

This time it was Harley who answered him,

"We did no such thing, you damned Bat!! We took him in when he had nowhere else to go, we were the first ones he can remember that showed him love!! We've may have been the ones to educate him but he taught himself how to use his powers!! You seriously think we'd be sick enough to turn the child we think of as our own into a weapon?!"

Batman could see the fire burning in her eyes that seemed to scream out to him that she was telling the truth, but years of dealing with psychos taught him that the truth can be circumstantial, it was at that point that Harry's voice cut across to him,

"She's telling the truth Batman, so drop the matter unless you want me to reveal to everyone who you are behind the mask."

This stunned everyone that was still conscious, a freaking eight year old blackmailing Batman, and blackmailing him with his secret identity as well.

Ivy and Harley both felt a swelling of pride within them, not only had their son defended them from Joker's goons but he also defended them from the Batman by threatening his secret identity…wait…his secret identity!?

Batman/Bruce Wayne felt as if he was trapped between a rock and a hard place, on the one hand he couldn't let this kid live with the villainesses but on the other he couldn't risk his secret identity getting out and there was no way to tell if the kid was bluffing.

Joker was surprisingly impressed by the kid, he showed no remorse for killing and was threatening the person he hated most in the world. His main regret was that he wasn't the one to run into the kid first. (A moment to appreciate the irony of that statement.)

All of a sudden Harry disappeared from view and it was only Joker's quick reflexes that saved his life as Harry performed a heal drop that left a twenty foot wide crater. Joker quickly pulled the sword that he kept hidden in the cane he was carrying. Harry came charging out of the crater faster than a normal human could and began his deadly dance with Joker. He ducked and weaved with ease whenever Joker used his sword to try kill him, he moved quickly around Joker's guard causing the Joker to be saved only by his above average reflexes, it was only half a minute later when Joke made a potentially fatal error, Harry had just gotten behind him and was about to deliver a punch to his spine, when he spun around and tried to block the punch with his sword, unfortunately the sword snapped like a toothpick and he received a punch in the gut, which sent him bouncing back seven feet.

He could practically feel his insides bleeding from that punch, he then coughed into his hand and saw the blood. As he shakily stood up he saw Harry coming towards him quickly with murder in his eyes. No he couldn't go out like this he was the Clown Prince of crime he couldn't be killed by some eight year old, if anyone was to kill him it had to be Batman that did it. Reaching into his jacket he threw some gas bombs down in front of Harry and watched as the surprised boy ran into the green cloud of smilex and was delighted when he heard the boy start to laugh,

"*pant* You did good kid, *pant* better than most."

All of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his gut and looked down to see Harry smirking, while pushing a knife into his gut. A knife with a purple and green handle. It was then that he realized why he felt he'd seen this kid before. Before he could contemplate it further a swift kick was delivered to his sternum practically making his ribcage collapse as he was sent flying off the blade of the knife.

When Harry saw that Joker wasn't getting up he turned to walk away before casually throwing over his shoulder,

"I don't know why people are so scared of you, the only reason you lasted so long was because it was fun seeing you panic like that. I'm going to let you live knowing that your reputation is ruined, or at least it soon will be."

It was then that Joker fell into unconsciousness for the second time because of Harry.

As Harry walked back to his Mom he stopped to pick up the handle of the cane sword and used his magic to put all the pieces together, before sheathing it,

"Nice sword, I think I'll keep it."

He walked past a stunned Batman and took Ivy and Harley's hands in his own,

"Let's go home Mom, Harl."

And with that the disappeared.

Batman let out a sigh as he realized he would have to do a lot of explaining to commissioner Gordon and also realised that times were changing in Gotham.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tys1990: Whew, my first major fight scene done, hopefully it didn't suck too bad.

Ivy: TYS !!! GET HERE NOW!!!!

Tys1990: Oh crap.

Ivy: WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING LETTING HARRY READ THAT BOOK LAST TIME?!?!?!

Tys1990: How was I supposed to know that the book also had an ancient magical amulet that allowed him to put the soul of a long dead killer in that damn doll?

Ivy: HE ASKED YOU HOW TO PRONOUNCE ONE OF THE FUCKING WORDS OF THE SPELL!!!!!!

Tys1990: *starts sweating* Erm … oops?

Ivy: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!

Tys1990: Erm … "Feel free to review and constructive criticism is always welcome." *Runs to the nearest exit like the hound of hell are on his heels.*

Ivy: GET BACK HERE!!!! *starts chasing after Tys1990*


	6. Chapter 6: The Aftermath

Disclaimer: Since I'm not sleeping on beds made of money it's unlikely that I own Harry Potter or Batman.

I don't own Midsummer Night's Dream either.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: The Aftermath

At Poison Ivy's green house all was peaceful and still, that is until three people suddenly appeared, two women and a young boy.

Harry and Ivy soon set about gently putting Harley on the nearest bed and started treating her injuries as best they could, soon she had been changed into an overly large T-shirt and was sat upright in bed with her left arm in a sling.

As Ivy was getting herself cleaned up she noticed that Harry was sat down leaning against one of the trees looking at his trembling, blood-covered hands.

Kneeling besides him she put a comforting arm around his shoulders and spoke to him in a concerned yet comforting voice,

"Harry? Are you okay?"

"Y…yeah. It's just that … it's just a bit much that's all. I mean I know that if I didn't do anything then you and Harl would probably be dead by now…"

"For which we'll always be grate full for."

"Yeah but…I…I was scared."

By now Harley had kneeled on the other side of Harry,

"Sweetie that's understandable, there were a lot of really big men with guns, of course you were afraid but that just makes you all the braver for standing up to them."

Harry shook his head slightly,

"No that's not it. What I meant to say is that I _am_ scared. I'm scared of myself."

This answer surprised the two women, but they didn't push him for answers, and after a few minutes of silence their patience was rewarded,

"I scared myself with how easily I was able to kill those men. I scared myself with through much hate I felt for them. I scared myself when I enjoyed seeing them all panic. I just don't want to become a monster."

Choosing her words carefully, Ivy spoke to him in a gentle manner,

"Harry so long as you don't kill senselessly, without remorse or for fun, then you won't be a monster."

In just as comforting a voice, Harley took over,

"Harry if you hadn't have stopped those men then they would have hurt a lot more people than just me and Ivy, and from the looks of things, I doubt any of them will be a serious threat to anyone now. You probably saved several lives as a result of tonight Harry. You did good."

Harry thought for a moment before nodding his head slightly,

"Thanks, I needed that."

Ivy took his hand as they stood up,

"Let's get you cleaned up and in bed, Harl can you call Selina and ask her to look after the hyenas for tonight?"

"No problem Red."

As Harley walked off, Harry tried to grab Ivy's attention,

"Mom?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Is it okay if I stay with you and Harley tonight?"

"Of course." She answered, knowing that he needed comforting that night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In an underground cavern near Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne was looking over the report that had been made about the condition of Joker and his thugs after the situation earlier that night.

It wasn't good, to say the least.

Out of the fifty three henches, nine had been dead by the time paramedics got there and a further six had died of their injuries by the time the report had been made. Of those who were still alive, five would be paralyzed from the waist down for the rest of their lives and for two others it would be paralysis from the neck down. One was in a coma, but wasn't expected to last 24 hours. Two would make a nearly complete recovery, but only after months of being confined to a bed and several more months of physiotherapy would be needed after that, but they were unlikely to receive it. For the rest of the others amputations were required due to the severity of the damage to the limbs, the lowest in severity was a right arm amputation from the elbow down, the worst was a complete left arm amputation along the both legs from the knees down. These were professional criminals and hired thugs and although most would be able to function afterwords it would be unlikely that they would be able to manage in prison and even less likely to be able to deal with Gotham's ruthless underworld anyway, due to how cut-throat it could be, several of them would probably rather die than risk and unforgiving Gotham due to the severity of their injuries.

Joker himself however had relatively few injuries in comparison to his men. Eight broken ribs and a cracked sternum, internal hemorrhaging and a single stab wound to the stomach which caused some of his stomach acid to spill out. It would take a lot of bed rest for him to recover, but he would recover after a long time.

Bruce rested his head in his hands after finishing the report and tried not to think too much about the carnage and more about the one the brought it all about.

Poison Ivy's supposed son.

The boy was almost a complete enigma. When he wrote down a list about what he knew and this was what he had so far:

_He was clearly a meta-human that appeared to have multiple powers, which include,_

_Some form of telekinesis._

_Super strength._

_Super speed and possibly even teleportation._

_There appeared to be some bad blood between him and Joker, most likely due to him being brought up by both Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn._

_He was fiercely protective of the two women._

_He was most likely an orphan if what Harley said was true (according to the boy it was.)_

_What compassion he was shown by the two women seems to have made him very loyal to them._

Even though he seemed to have gathered a fair deal of information in the sort amount of time he spent in the boy's presence, there was still too much unknown about the boy.

Who was the boy's original family?

Did they know of his powers?

Was his skin naturally green?

Did they hate him for it?

He had so many questions yet no means of answering them, the boy seemed to literally come from out of nowhere, and the boy was downright ruthless in a fight, he didn't hesitate to kill the men when they threatened Ivy and Harley.

He suspected the boy could read minds as we'll, due to him feel as if something had brushed against his thoughts slightly when the boy looked towards him and later on the boy threatened to reveal who he was behind the cowl but there seemed no way to prove it.

One thing was clear though, the child needed to be taken away from those two women before he could no longer be able to be turned away from a life of crime, however he didn't delude himself into thinking that things couldn't have been worse for the kid. He practically shuddered at the thought as to what would have happened to the kid if the Joke got to him first. (If only he knew…)

There was something else that he couldn't quite put his finger on, something about the way the boy talked seemed familiar.

"Having trouble sleeping Master Bruce?"

Bruce turned to the man who had practically raised him since his parents' murder and lifelong friend, Alfred Pennyworth (who was also his butler),

"You could say that Alfred."

"I'm guessing it's about this mysterious urchin that made mince-meat of Joker's men."

"Yeah. I still struggle to believe that a child would do this sort of thing willingly and without being conditioned to so beforehand."

"With all due respect Master Bruce it's actually not too much of a stretch of the imagination."

"Care to explain?"

"When I was serving in Rangoon we were using a small village as a temporary base of operations, one day we woke up to find one of our more distant members had gone missing. We spent most of the day searching for him and eventually we did, he was laying face down a in pool of his own blood in side some widow's hut. The only other people who were in the hut were a woman who had been pretty badly beaten and a small boy no older than seven. It turned out that he got drunk and wasn't going to take a no for an answer to his advances and smacked her around but never counted on the child, not considering him a threat, that is until the boy had hit him a back with the axe he got from the back."

There was silence for a few moments as Bruce considered the story and Alfred let it sink in before continuing,

"Never underestimate what a child will do to save their family, especially when they have the ability to do something."

As Alfred began to walk away, Bruce contemplated what was said and tried to think of a way to help the boy from earlier that night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joker was lying strapped to the bed, with an oxygen mask connected to his face, as he thought about the person who put him there.

The raw power that the kid showed was thrilling and the sheer, brutal ruthlessness was something he could respect, but kid not only had the gall to stab him with **his own** knife but when he had him at his mercy, he let him go just so he could see his reputation be destroyed!!

He never thought he could hate anyone as much as the Bat, but the way that child had bested him and treated him like he was nothing. And those damned eyes of his they looked at him as if he was an only mildly interesting bug, that wasn't even worth the effort to kill!

Destroy his reputation, eh? He'd show them, he'd show them all and make that kid suffer before killing him.

The only question was who to go after first, Batman or the brat?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Commissioner Gordon looked over the report about the incident earlier that night with mixed feeling, a part of him was glad that some of the scumbags were permanently out of the way another part of him was disappointed and disturbed by the fact that a kid did it. From what Batman had told him he could understand the child's reasons, but didn't like the idea of a child being brought up by one of Gotham's rogues, let alone two of them and that led to another feeling he subconsciously felt as he read the report. Fear. If the child was this powerful and ruthless now, what would he be like in ten years? If they could get the child away from those two psychos then it's possible that he could be one of the first and greatest of a new generation of super-heroes, or at least lead a relatively peaceful life, but if he continued to live with them then at best he would probably be a very dangerous thief, and at worst … he didn't even want to consider it.

His men seemed to be of mixed opinions as well, some were practically singing him praises for what he did, while others condemned him for the same reasons. However some hated him not for what he did, but for what he was, they condemned him for being a meta-human. Most of his men were somewhere in between in regards to his actions and suitably cautious about his abilities.

Commissioner Gordon felt as if the kid would be part of something big, but whether or not it would be good or bad was something he couldn't be sure of.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the morning the next day and Harley and Ivy were at the breakfast table drinking some coffee discussing the future of their ward,

"So you really want to start bringing him with us on jobs Red?"

"*sigh* No, not really but if he hadn't of shown up last night he would have been an orphan again, sure Selina can take him but she can't take care of him all the time. At least if he comes with us he can get us out a situation before it escalates."

Harley looked somewhat solemn, before smiling widely,

"I suppose your right, so you thought of any names yet?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well if he's coming with us he's going to need a title. How about "Poison Oak"? It the male version of yours, see?"

Ivy shook her head in exasperation, leave it to Harley to lighten the mood yet still stay on topic at the same time, it was just one of the things she loved about her,

"No. I don't think that works so well."

Harley pouted slightly before having another go,

"How abooout … Puck?"

"Puck?"

"Yeah! I think he was forest spirit that played pranks on mortals, that way it ties in with both of us."

"I'll admit that at the moment it does have an okay feel to it …"

"See I told ya."

"But what about when he's older? It doesn't have the same feel on a teenager as it does on a child."

Harley pouted slightly at having her ideas shot down, but couldn't fault Ivy's reasons,

"Well then why don't you have a go then?"

Ivy thought for a moment before responding,

"How about … "Deadly Nightshade."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tys1990: A little later than usual but I had college work to do as well as altering the spelling and grammar on some previous chapters. (Thanks to "Kimpatsu no Hoseki" for pointing it out for me.)

Harley: Hey Tys! I see Red caught you last time.

(Tys1990 is covered in numerous bandages from the savage beating from Ivy)

Tys1990: Yeah. But still it could have been worse.

Harley: How so?

Tys1990: Two words – "Gelding Knife"

Harley: So how come she didn't use it then? Come to think of it I'm surprised she let you live.

Tys1990: *shrugs* She still needs a babysitter.

Harley: Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! She's actually letting you babysit again?

Tys1990: It's hard enough finding a babysitter, especially for you two and especially, especially for an insanely unpredictable kid.

Harley: True. So did you learn your lesson last time?

Tys1990: *sighs* Yes. Never let children use ancient mystical artifacts without responsible supervision, or lacking that, my supervision instead.

Harley: Good. *smiles sadistically* But if he gets hurt while in your care…weeell let's just say it won't be pleasant.

Tys1990: *Gulps* Dually noted. "Feel free to review and constructive criticism is always welcome."

Harley: So what are going to do when you next take care of Harry.

Tys1990: *shrugs* Go fishing maybe?

Harley: Sounds kind of boring.

Tys1990: Should be safe though.

Harley: True. So where about would you take him?

Tys1990: Just the nearby lake.

Harley: Good luck with that.


	7. Chapter 7: Deadly Nightshade

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did the 'good guys' would fight dirty against the Death Munchers.

I don't own Batman either or 'Hey Pachuno'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Deadly Nightshade

" 'Deadly Nightshade' huh? I like it! So how are we going to do this? Does he get his own outfit? When do we tell him?"

Harley was positively giddy at the prospect of bringing Harry to 'work' with her and Ivy and was rapidly firing off questions, until Ivy held up a hand to calm her down,

"Easy Harl, easy, one question at a time. Yes, he will get his own outfit and I was thinking of giving it to him along with the news on his birthday next week."

"We got a lot to do then don't we Red? I'll make a cake. You make his outfit, since I know you have an idea for it already." Ivy just smirked in response, "And then we got to decide which store we visit so we can properly introduce Gotham to Harry, or should I say 'Deadly Nightshade'?"

"Yes, I suppose we do."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Harry's birthday, he had just turned nine years old and was celebrating it with his 'family' at his Aunt Kitty's. Harley had made a triple chocolate cake, with her having most of it (Ivy stopped Harry having too much saying that's its hard enough with only Harley on a sugar rush, she didn't need him to get one as well.)

From Selina Harry received a holster for his 'Rosewhip' that he could easily attach to a belt.

However the best thing that happened was when he was invited to join his Harley and Ivy at 'work' when they presented him with a suit to use.

It consisted of dart green (almost black) pants with jungle green vines coiling up from the bottom of them. A dark green (almost black) slip-on, long-sleeve that showed his developing muscles through the material slightly. Said shirt also had a plain cowl, made from the same material, attached to it which would keep the top part of Harry's face covered and had a thin mesh to hide his eyes as well. Harry also had some black gloves and some black slip-on boots that had some steel hidden in the toe section.

The main part of the outfit though was the coat, it was long-sleeved, and reached down to the middle of his calves and had a hood attached that would further hide his face, the colour scheme however was different, on the left hand side it was the same dark green as his shirt and pants but it got gradually lighter and lighter the more it got to the right, until it was almost white. On the left sleeve a white vine-like pattern coiling up it and then making its way down to the bottom of the coat, the right sleeve had the same vine-like patter going along it but this one was black in colour.

Needless to say Harry's eyes went wide when he saw it,

"Whoa…"

"Wow Pammy I knew you were making most of it yourself but this is really good."

Even Selina added her two cents,

"If you ever decide to retire you could always become a fashion designer or stylist Pamela."

Ivy just smirked as she soaked up the praise,

"So, what name do you think I should go by Mom?"

"I think that 'Deadly Nightshade has a good ring to it."

"Yeah, it does."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Batman was racing down Gotham's streets in the Batmobile after receiving reports that not only was Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy causing trouble at a nearby mall, but Catwoman was also working alongside them along with an as of yet unidentified person as well.

Deep down in his gut he knew who it probably was.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harley was laughing her head off as she walked out of the candy store, with a large bag filled with both money and candy slung over her shoulder and a giant lollipop pop in hand. It had been so easy to get in and deal with the security now that Harry was with them.

All he did was port them inside, then when the security came in to stop them Harry just put them under an illusion that caused them all to scream for about a second before then passing out, hell some of them started practically foaming at the mouth as well.

It made her such a proud mother/sister.

They were even able to bring Bud and Lou along, who were currently enjoying the meat section of the pet store.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Catwoman was currently filling a bag with various expensive cosmetics, while things as blatant as this wasn't usually her style, she had to admit that is was liberating not having to worry about the security. Mostly because Harry took care of them all.

It was kind of scary when she thought about it, a child who only just recently turned nine able to put people under illusions powerful enough to render them unconscious, and if even half the stuff she heard about the incident with joker was true, then she was glad that he considered her family otherwise she'd go out of her way and even willingly go to Arkham to avoid having to fight him.

But at the moment she was infinitely grateful that she was working with him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ivy and Harry was currently in one of the Jewelery stores clearing it out, when Ivy was about to leave Harry called her back,

"Hold on Mom, there's a few things I still need to get."

And with that he went into the back of the shop which Ivy thought they had cleared out earlier, he soon came out with a box under each arm,

"Okay, I'm good to go."

Ivy took note as to what was in the box, one box was filled with scrap gold that people had sold to the store, along with a few of other precious stones she had missed. The other surprised her though, it was filled with various equipment used to make jewelery. She thought that Harry was probably up to something but decided not to try and push him for answers at the moment.

They met the others in the main entrance-way of the mall and everyone seemed to be quite pleased with their hauls, Harry proceeded to put the contents of his boxes in the saddle bags that had been attached to Bud and Lou in order to leave his hands free in case something went wrong.

As they all casually walked out of the mall they were met by a barricade set up by some of Gotham's police officers headed by Commissioner James Gordon himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Commissioner Gordon was not a happy man, he had received reports indicating that three of Gotham's most wanted women along with an unidentified fourth accomplice. As the barricade was being set up he prayed that not only would Batman show up soon but that also that Ivy's supposed son didn't show up as well.

He was soon disappointed.

When he saw the women and hyenas come out of the mall he was about to let out a sigh of relief, until the much smaller figure followed them. He knew that if that kid went all out then him and his men would be lucky to last a minute, and by the tensing of the men around him, he could tell that those with him realized it as well, but it was their duty was to serve and protect and they would do it to the best of their abilities,

"Put whatever weapons you have on the ground and put your hands in the air!"

Ivy casually raised an eyebrow at the order,

"Oh? And what will you do if we don't?"

"Then we will be forced to use whatever force is necessary."

"I see…" Then she seemed to suddenly change subject, "Have you all met my son and apprentice, Deadly Nightshade? It's his birthday today and we were all here on a family outing. Why don't you go introduce yourself 'Shade?"

"Sure thing Mom."

Gordon tensed as the child moved to the front of the group, he couldn't help but feel some chills go down his spine as he heard the name the kid was going by, and being her freaking apprentice as well? That just made the kid all the more dangerous.

"Hi! I'm Deadly Nightshade or 'Shade for short, pleased to meet you."

Gordon felt his eye twitch as the kid spoke, it was completely throwing of the sense of danger that was being projected before. Honestly the kid seemed like the long lost love-child of Ivy an Harley, with Two-Face's fashion sense thrown in just for kicks.

It was then that one of his men made a mistake.

"WE DON'T CARE YOU DAMNED FREAK!" The officer in question then pulled the trigger of his gun while it was aimed at the kid.

That's when the situation changed.

Instead of the boy getting his brains spread over the ground, the bullet was instead in mid-air by and unseen force. Then in a frighteningly chilling voice, Deadly Nightshade spoke,

"I hate that word. You should have kept better control of your men Gordon, now you all pay for that fool's mistake."

It was then that Gordon heard a scream coming from the man who fired the shot and was horrified to see the man of fire! He then saw another man start to disintegrate and another get crushed by presumably the same unseen force. All the men around him were being brutally killed and he was left with few options he realized that he would have to fight to kill against this kid, but when he tried to pull the trigger of his gun he saw that the gun had melted in his hands but that wasn't his main concern. His main concern was that his HAND was melting as well, he had never felt pain like it before in his life! When he tried to take a step back he fell over only to find that his knee had melted away as well, as his vision started to fade, he heard the boy's voice,

"Know this Gordon, if any of your men try to cause problems for me because of their hatred of meta-humans, then they **will** die."

It was then that everything went dark for Gordon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Batman pulled up outside the mall, he immediately rushed to the barricade, after seeing the officers on the ground he immediately feared the worst.

When he saw Gordon lying on the ground he immediately checked for a pulse and let out a sigh of relief when he felt one.

He borrowed Gordon's radio, to call for paramedics and back up.

All sign of the quartet was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Salina's apartment, said quartet (and two hyenas) had just finished dividing up the money between them (except for the hyenas), this gave Harry time to rest after tiring himself out after implanting so many illusions in such a short amount of time.

"So sweetie, how did you like your first big job?"

Harry's smirk might as well have been learned from his mother,

"It was fun. I swear I made one of those security guards pee himself."

Harley burst out laughing while Ivy and Selina smiled,

"Overall I think it went off without a hitch. I got what I was looking for, we all had some fun and I made my debut to the cops. Best birthday ever."

After talking a little bit about what they did in the mall, everyone said their good nights as Harry ported home with his Mom, Harley, Bud and Lou, as well as the loot.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gordon woke up with a splitting headache lying in a hospital bed, surprised that he was still alive after what had happened, only find that his body didn't seem to have melted at all.

"It's good to see your okay Gordon."

He turned to find Batman leaning against the wall by the window.

"What happened?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"The last thing I remember is Nightshade giving me a warning before I passed out."

"Nightshade?"

"Yeah, that kid you were telling me about, he's going by the name of Deadly Nightshade."

"What did he say to you?"

"He said 'if any of your men try to cause problems for me because of their hatred of meta-humans, then they will die.' And then I passed out."

Batman nodded his head as some of the piece fell into place,

"From what I've been able to gather so far, one of your men did try to shoot the boy before he showed any hostile intentions."

"I remember, and then his personality did a complete 180."

"After that the details get sketchy, but I can guess what happened. The Man who fired the shot did so not because he felt he was in danger, but because he hated-meta humans, I suspect that the boy has some form of mental ability or abilities that allowed him to know this. He then proceeded to have you experience various illusions to incapacitate you. It makes his name appropriate."

"In what way?"

"One of the symptoms of poisoning by deadly nightshade, also known as belladonna, is hallucinations."

"I see. So we got a kid who's been raised by Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, while also being on at least friendly terms with Catwoman. Said kid seems to be stronger than Bane, almost as ruthless as Joker, able to make people experience terrifying hallucinations, like Scarecrow, only **without** the fear gas and we have no idea if he's capable of anything else. You understand that I'm going to have to put out the order to arrest the kid."

"I understand."

"Hopefully if we get to him soon we can get him to leave a life of crime behind him."

A few days later the order was put out for Deadly Nightshade to be arrested, and if he should be seen then back-up was to be called in for, no exceptions.

When the inmates at Arkham heard about this 'child prodigy of crime' there were mixed reactions.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jonathan Crane was lying on his bed, thinking about what he had just heard about this 'Deadly Nightshade'

'The boy shows an interesting ability. To be able to make his victims experience horrors at just a thought.

It would be interesting to see how he progresses.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harvey Dent was reading a newspaper in the recreation center contemplating what appeared to be the next generation of villain,

'A complete change in personality? Interesting, yet not quite as interesting as his abilities. Chance certainly favored Ivy when she found him.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bane was working out in the gym as he too gave consideration to this latest development,

'He already very strong and at such a young age as well. If his intellect matches his strength then he could be a dangerous opponent or an invaluable ally.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Joker heard the news, he needed to be given a sedative to keep him from damaging the hospital bed he was strapped to, because of the blind rage he entered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few weeks after the raid on the mall, Harry presented his Mom and Harley with matching gold rings with minute runes carved on the inside of the gold bands. Harley' ring held three diamonds as the primary stones, with onyx and rubies as the secondary stones, Ivy's was the same as Harley's except the secondary stones were emeralds of different shades. When asked about it Harry told them that they would protect their minds against other mind readers and when they asked about how powerful the runes were, he told them they were blood runes made from his own blood, which he emphasized by pointing to a small bowl that he used. Both women were surprised to see that the blood was green. When they got over their shock, Harry made both of them blush slightly by remarking that both the rings looked like wending bands when they wore them, both of them couldn't help but smile when they saw him smiling as well. Harry also made a bracelet for his aunt Kitty as well as collars for Bud and Lou that fulfilled the same purpose.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deadly Nightshade would continue to be a thorn in the side of the police and Batman, due to his ability to teleport away whenever they came anywhere close to catching him, and because he was often with Harley and Ivy whenever they went on a job, it made them all the more difficult to catch as well.

When the ten year old orphan, Dick Greyson . Robin, first encountered Deadly Nightshade it was an … unusual encounter that proved that Harley had a major influence on him.

*Flashback*

The Trio of Thieves, consisting of Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn and Deadly Nightshade were running along the rooftops of Gotham, after steeling 'The Eye of the Congo', 'The Harlequin Diamond' and 'The Sorcerer's Sapphire', when all of a sudden a Batarang landed just in front of them, stepping from the shadows emerged two figures, one was Batman, the other was Robin.

Upon seeing this Deadly Nightshade slowly lifted up a finger before pointing it at Batman, causing the Caped Crusaders to tense up, before he shouted,

"COPYCAT!!"

Out of all of the things he might have done, this was something Batman didn't see coming. He was further irritated to see Harley fighting off a fit of giggles and Ivy just smirking slightly. Then Nightshade continued talking,

"The hell Bats? You don't like it that Mom and Harl both have their own child helping them at work so you got to get some random kid in to be your sidekick?"

"I'M NOT A SIDKICK!!"

Batman just groaned internally, the fight hadn't even started yet and already Nightshade was pushing Robin's buttons,

"Then what the hell are ya then?"

Robin answered through gritted teeth,

"I'm his partner."

He didn't like where this was going,

"His partner? Shame on you Batman!! He's too young, goddamn it!!"

By now Harley was snorting with laughter and even Ivy was beginning to giggle, Batman was struggling to keep his emotions in check while Robin was struggling to form a coherent sentence …

"WHA… IT'S NOT LIKE THAT YOU BASTARD!!"

Nightshade just held his hands up in defense,

"I'm just calling it like I see it. I mean seriously, a grown man in black spandex leading a young boy, also in spandex, down a bunch of dark alleys? What the hell am I supposed to think? Oh well, if that's your lifestyle choice then who am I to judge?"

By now Harley was on her knees laughing, while Ivy was openly laughing as well,

"I'M NOT GAY DAMNIT!!!"

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, I'm certain you two will make a lovely couple in about eight year's time."

"I'M GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!!!"

Nightshade just snorted,

"Please, I could beat you with one move."

The before Batman could stop him Robin rushed forward to try and shut him up,

"Observe closely everyone …"

All the adults paid attention to the two kids to see what would happen, when Robin was just a few feet away Nightshade made his move,

"Boot-to-the-head!"

and proceeded to kick Robin in the head, rendering him unconscious. By now both Harley and Ivy had tears of laughter running down their faces,

"Well it's been fun Bats, but we got to get going now. See ya later!"

and with that he teleported them all away. Batman decided then that when they got back to the Bat Cave, Robin would be undergoing some serious anger management lessons.

*End Flashback*

Since then Robin always seemed to hold a personal grudge against Deadly Nightshade and would always try to bring him down no matter what, which unfortunately leading to him making several mistakes that would make the whole situation worse, before getting humiliated by Nightshade again.

Although Bruce would never admit it the flagpole wedgie was pretty funny, and it took him a lot of self-control not to smile at it.

And it continued like that for just a year, the Trio of Thieves would cause trouble, have their fun, humiliate Robin usually, then teleport away. It was infuriating for Batman and the police (and especially Robin).

Then a thirteen year old Barbara Gordon, a.k.a Batgirl, joined which made things more complicated in regards to Deadly Nightshade,

*flashback*

Poison Ivy, Harley and Nightshade were running from the new Bat trio, while throwing taunts over their shoulders towards their pursuers.

Well, more like Nightshade throwing taunts to Robin,

"Robin I'm flattered and everything that you want to chase me like this, but I just don't swing that way!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP ASSHOLE!! I'M NOT FUCKING GAY!!"

Needless to say Robin's vocabulary had increased since he had met Nightshade,

"Denial's not just a river in Egypt Rob."

With that the criminal family ran into one of the nearby clubs, with the Bat family in pursuit.

Soon they separated into their own individual fights in the main part of the club, Batman was having to deal with Harley practically dancing around him, Robin was being toyed with by Ivy and Batgirl had intercepted Nightshade on the dance floor, but he was starting to get on her nerves when she kept trying to hit him he would avoid in such a way that her body ended up pressed against his slightly, to a casual observer it would seem like an overly aggressive dance.

As they continued Batgirl's mind wandered slightly,

'This is getting kind of fun…no… damnit! I've got to bring this guy down! Still he's not a bad dancer.'

It was at that moment that the band started to play 'Hey Pachuno' and slowly Batgirl stopped trying to hit him and started to dace alongside him, much to the surprise or outright shock of those they came with.

When the song finished Nightshade had Batgirl held in a dip, as they stayed like that for a few moments Batgirl couldn't help but wet her lips slightly as they slowly brought their faces closer together, until finally their lips met. As they kissed Batgirl felt as if small fireworks were going off inside her head, she held onto the back of his head as she then instinctively ran her tongue along his bottom lip asking for entrance, he granted it and soon both their tongues were competing for dominance.

While this was going on there was mixed reactions from those they came in with,

Ivy was surprised at how things had turned out, while a tiny voice in the back of her mid was saying that the girl wasn't right for her son.

Batman was shocked at torn between being pissed off at Nightshade for finding another was to mess with his apprentices and respect for his fellow man at making out with a good-looking older girl. (He may be the Dark Knight, but he's also a millionaire playboy, and before anyone draws the wrong conclusion he is NOT a paedo.)

Robin had a tick in his eye that came from the sheer level of how pissed off he was, he had a slight crush on Batgirl and then the person he hates most in the world ends up making out with her after meeting her a few hours ago, and most of that time he spent running from her!

Harley was just laughing her ass off at the situation and everyone else's reactions.

As the two broke off from their kissing, Batgirl found herself in a haze of emotions and could barely think straight. It was that moment that Harley decided to ruin the moment just for the fun of it,

"Hey 'Shade, time to go!"

He looked towards his sister figure before replying,

"Sure thing! See ya around Bat Babe."

and proceeded to drop her on the dance floor, before 'porting to Harley and his Mom before heading back home. Leaving Batgirl in her haze, having not noticed what he'd done after the kiss.

*end flashback*

Since then Deadly Nightshade's pattern differed slightly, before he would mostly humiliate Robin whenever he ran into Batman. Now he would humiliate Robin and either subtly or shamelessly flirt with Batgirl, which threw her off as much as the humiliation did Robin.

Frankly at that moment in time Batman was just glad that Deadly Nightshade hadn't killed anyone since he fought the Joker.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was now morning and Harry was three weeks away from turning eleven and was sat at the table eating some cereal along with Harley, while his Mom just drank some coffee.

It was at that moment when he heard a tapping noise coming from one of the windows of the green house, when he looked at it he was surprised to see a very tired looking owl was tapping on the glass practically asking for entrance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tys1990: Whew! Longest chapter yet, I just hope I didn't make a mess of the situation between Harry and Batgirl.

Harry: Hey Tys, am I going to be meeting any of the other Batman rogues?

Tys1990: *shrugs* Maybe, we'll just have to see how the story goes.

Harry: So why are we here again?

Tys1990: *sighs* Because I told Ivy that I would keep you safe next time I look after you and I can't think of much else safer than fishing.

Harry: Yeah, but look what happened when you just let me read a book.

Tys1990: *Pales slightly* I see, but no need to worry, we'll be staying at an abandoned camp so there's no chance of innocent bystanders getting hurt this time.

Harry: *raises an eyebrow* And why is this camp abandoned?

Tys1990: *shrugs* Something to do with some counselors having sex when they were supposed to be watching the kids and one of them ended up drowning. *looks to where Harry was* What the?! Harry get back here now!

Harry: *from out of sight* Okay!

Tys1990: *sighs* "Feel free to review and constructive criticism is always welcome."

Harry: *comes back holding a machete* Can I keep this?

Tys1990: *shrugs* Sure, what's the worst that can happen?


	8. Chapter 8: Decisions to Make

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Harry would have trained his ass off for the triwizard cup instead of procrastinating all the time.

And I don't own Batman or Justice League either.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: Decisions to Make

In a hidden castle in Scotland Albus Dumbledore was plotting … sorry … planning about what to do about a certain boy-who-lived,

'Finally Hogwarts has sent out the acceptance letters. If the charms for the automation behind it weren't so complex, I could have been able to find Harry sooner. It's a pity I couldn't implement my original plan of the Dursleys destroying the letter forcing me to send more but 'forget' to include instructions on how to get to Diagon Alley or Platform 9 ¾ then I could send Hagrid so he dissuade Harry from Slytherin while allowing him a glimpse of the Philosopher's Stone. Mrs Weasley probably would have agreed to 'bump into' Harry and guide him to the platform while Ronald would befriend him and bring him to Griffindor.

But now it seems I'll have to wait until first day of term before I can begin to guide young Harry to his destiny, with the Philosopher's Stone acting as bait to lure in Tom, Harry will be able to sacrifice himself to save it from him, which will allow me to finish off Riddle. If Harry doesn't become a sacrifice himself then I can at least send him to the Weasleys for the summer so he can get to know young Ginerva.

But what to do with the stone, I can't risk it leaving my care, I'll have to keep it for safe keeping. It's for the greater good after all.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Gotham City,

"Mom. Harl. Either I've gone crazier than usual or there's an owl trying to get inside."

Both women looked to where Harry was looking and confirmed that he wasn't crazier than normal,

"That's odd, why don't you let it in Sweetie?"

When Harry let the owl in through the window, it immediately flew over to the table and proceeded to collapse on it. That's when the three of them noticed that there was a cylinder strapped to its back, cautiously Harry opened the cylinder to find and envelope rolled up inside. What he found odd was that it seemed to be made of parchment along with a wax seal on it, when he turned it over the address surprised him,

_Mr H. Potter_

_Pamela Isley's Greenhouse_

_Gotham City_

_The United States of America_

"Mom, Harl, this is strange even by our standards."

Ivy warned Harry,

"Just open it carefully Harry, you have no idea who it's from."

Cautiously Harry broke the seal and brought out the contents, as he read the letter several emotions flashed through his eyes, when he finished the letter he handed it to his Mom before sitting down at the table with a contemplating look on his face. Curious Ivy began to read the letter, and to her irritation so did Harley albeit over her shoulder, the contents certainly surprised them,

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins 1__st__ of September. We await your owl by no later than 31__st__ of July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

They then read the equipment list,

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Uniform_

_First-Year students will require:_

_Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) _

_One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_Set Books_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_Other Equipment_

_1 Wand_

_1 Cauldren (pewte, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

On a separate piece of parchment were instructions on how to get to Diagon Alley and how to get to Platform 9 ¾, along with a list of dates about when each term started. When they looked at Harry's reaction they could tell from his eyes that he was conflicted about this, in a calm voice Ivy spoke to Harry,

"Do you think this is genuine Harry?"

There was a few moments silence as Harry chose his words,

"It's possible. I doubt it's from Joker or one of the other rouges because as far as we're aware they don't even know what my real name is, never mind that I came from England. Also they consider my magic to be signs of being a meta-human.

On top of that my birth parents were supposed to have met each other at a school to teach them how to control their magic. So yeah, it's quite possibly genuine."

"Wow, so are you going to go then Sweetie?"

Harley asked him in her usual cheerful way,

"I don't know."

The two women looked at each other and in silent agreement decided that Ivy argue the case for going, while Harley would add her point of view in when needed, this was a good opportunity for Harry for several reasons and they weren't going to let him pass it up.

"I have to say I'm surprised, normally you leap at any chance to learn something new and here's a chance for you to learn more about your abilities I would have thought you would have snatched up the chance."

"Yeah well, I've managed fine so far."

" 'So far' Harry, I'll be amongst the first that will admit how good you are with your abilities but apart from your mind magic and runes a lot of it is about raw power and while you've refined them well maybe they will be able to teach you some more specialised branches of magic."

"It'll be one hell of a commute."

"Harry, it said that it was a boarding school so the commute will only be an issue for the holidays and even then I doubt it would stop you from coming back to us."

"I just cautious about going, okay?"

"We understand but we have every confidence that you could handle most situations. A few years ago we thought that all magical were as powerful as you at your age but that idea soon stopped. We know you are stronger than average. Besides it could be a chance to make some friends you own age."

Harry raised an eyebrow, almost as if to say 'you're kidding me right?'

"I have friends my own age."

"Batgirl doesn't count and somehow I think Robin would disagree with you about being friends." Ivy deadpanned, and Harry just shrugged,

"Actually Batgirl and I do get along alright …"

Harley cut in with a grin,

"The time at the club was proof enough."

Harry just continued as if nothing happened,

"As for Robin, well I just thought we should get the bullshit out of the way ASAP."

Ivy raised an eyebrow,

"You and Batgirl get along?"

"Well yeah, on the few times we've ran into each other when she's not been pursuing me, we talk a little bit, hell, last time I even gave her some help for her homework."

Ivy's eye twitched at this little tidbit of information and the casual way Harry said it, while Harley was giggling like mad at her expression, but before either of them could say anything Harry continued talking,

"Besides, my main reason I'm reluctant to go is because I don't want to leave you two alone. I don't want you two to get hurt."

Both women were touched at his concern, but wanted to put them to rest,

"Harry while we appreciate your concern, we were able to manage before you joined us, and we'll be able to manage if you decide to leave."

"Just like you managed with Joker a couple of years ago?"

Both women winced mentally at that memory, not because of Joker, but because it revealed the darkest part of Harry that they had seen. It was also because what Harry said was true, if he didn't show up they would be dead.

"If anything was to happen to either of you or worse both of you, I'd probably go mad with grief, literally, and Harl you've probably seen what grief can do to a person's rationality."

As the women thought over what he said, Harley suddenly went ashen faced. The idea of Harry on a grief fueled rampage positively terrified her several times more than Joker at his worst. She got an image of Gotham as a smoldering ruin and Batman having to call in reinforcements from the Justice League just to deal with Deadly Nightshade and deep down she knew there would be casualties in the League and God knows how many civilians as well.

"We understand Harry, but we'll be more careful and if things get out of hand we'll find someplace to hideout for a while and if we think things are serious enough we'll call you for help."

"Yeah but I've never 'ported that far before."

"Harry. We'll be fine, at least think about going, Okay?"

"Fine, I think about it. I'm heading to the construction site for a while, I'll be back for dinner."

Harry spent most of the day at the construction site and kept switching between working out, practicing the use of his powers and resting, he came home briefly only to eat, wash and change into his Deadly nightshade costume before leaving again. The two women we're not too concerned about this because whenever Harry had a lot to think about he kept himself busy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Running across Gotham's rooftop Nightshade stopped to take in his surroundings, it was then that he heard something happening at a nearby alley and decided to check it out. When he got there he saw a young red haired girl, about thirteen nearly fourteen and with a ponytail, and a boy, around fourteen with a football jacket on, face to face with three guys, all of them with shaved heads, in their late teens with knifes.

One of the guys, who appeared to be the leader, stepped forward and spoke in a greasy voice,

"Alright both of you hand over your cash and valuables and you won't get hurt."

And before anyone who could say anything, the boy in the football jacket roughly pushed the girl forward, turned tail and ran out of the alley.

"Some boyfriend you got there."

The comment was dripping in sarcasm and made the other two laugh stupidly,

Having seen enough, Nightshade, silently 'ported to one of the more shadowy areas of the alley, he then spoke in disturbingly calm voice,

"You know I really hate it when cowards gang up on women, brings back some baaad memories, but on the plus side I've had stressful day and you three have volunteered yourselves to be my punching bags for the next few minutes."

All the occupants of the alley looked to where the voice was coming from, and all of them were surprised to see not the Boy-Wonder, Robin, but Deadly Nightshade instead,

"What the hell!? Why are you helping her? I thought you we're a villain."

Cupping his chin with his hand, Nightshade made a mock thinking pose,

"Hmm, you present interesting points, so allow me to address them in no particular order…" he held up one finger on his free hand, "first, I'm a thief not a villain…" he held up another finger, "second, I'm helping her because not only do I get a trio of free punching bags out of it but I also do my good deed for the day…" all three of the thugs just stared incredulously at him, while the girl just grinned, Nightshades tone of voice became slightly creepier, "and as to answer your first question, your hell." And with that he rushed forward faster than they could react to and planted his fist in the leader's gut, forcing him to cough up blood. Nightshade then performed a back flip while catching the guy in the jaw casing it to break easily, while also breaking and knocking out a few teeth and knocking the guy onto the ground. When he tried to get up nightshade delivered a quick kick to the temple knocking him out, the other two seeing this tried to do the smart thing and run, key word tried, Nightshade sent a quick concentrated blast to the back of each of their heads knocking them out. Deciding it wasn't enough he put all three of the men into a nearby dumpster.

As he turned to leave, the girl's voice called out,

"Wait!" As he stopped and turned to her she asked with genuine curiosity, "Why did you help me? I thought you we're a bad guy?"

"I gave my reasons for helping earlier, but I mostly did it because I just felt like it and as for me being a bad guy, well that depends on who you ask."

"Yeah but … how can you help me yet not be a hero?"

"Just because I don't act like a hero most of the time doesn't mean I don't know how, I just like the freedom that comes from being a thief."

"But you could be a great hero if you wanted to!"

"Yeah, if I wanted to, but there's too many rules for my liking. Hell if I had to help bring down some of these guys I'd most likely kill some of them because of some of the sick things they've done, besides the police in the cities that have super heroes become dependent on them instead of using them as a last resort and I don't like the idea of being called in for every little thing."

"Thanks for saving me anyway though, I guess you're my knight in shining armour this evening."

Nightshade just shrugged his shoulders,

"Sure, just learn to defend yourself that way if you need to you won't need anyone to save you in the future."

"If only I had you for a boyfriend instead of that jerk that ditched me."

Nightshade just smirked,

"Are you sure? I am three years younger than you plus there's been a warrant out for my arrest since I was eight."

She just smirked right back,

"Your three years younger, yet more mature than guys three years older than me. Besides every girl usually dates a bad boy at one point in time."

Nightshade threw his head back and laughed,

"A sense of humor, I like that in a girl, helps keep things interesting. Well I got places to go, people to see and most likely stuff to steal so adios."

As he turned to walk away he was called back once more,

"Hey wait!"

"What is it kn…"

He was cut off by the girl grabbing the front of his shirt and crushed her lips against his while holding the back of his head in place with her free hand, this caught him off guard but he decided to just go with it, it was then that she forced her tongue into his mouth,

'Whoa this girl certainly knows what she wants.'

After about a minute of intense kissing they broke apart,

"That was me thanking you properly. My name's Duela Dent and I **will** make you my boyfriend one day."

And with that she turned and walked out of the alley. Nightshade just shook his head and 'ported on the roof,

'Well that was different; if that's how Heroes are usually treated then I know now why Bruce likes being Batsy.

That girl was nuts though to actually **want** to have a crazy, wanted criminal for a boyfriend, oh well, she'll forget about that idea in a week. Nice eyes though, purple, such an unusual color.'

He then continued free-running across Gotham.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deadly Nightshade was currently sitting on top of the main building of Wayne Enterprises, looking over Gotham, letting his legs dangle over the edge, when he felt a familiar presence behind him,

"Hey Triple B, how are things?"

"A lot worse now that I've run into you Nightshade."

Batgirl's response came across as serious but a hint of humor could be detected in her voice. Nightshade placed his hands over his heart and quipped back in a mock hurt voice,

"You wound me, you really do Triple B."

Batgirl just rolled her eyes,

"I wish. What's with the 'Triple B' thing anyway?"

"Well it's a lot quicker to say than 'Beautiful Bat Babe'."

She sat down next to him,

"That silver tongue of your is probably going to get you in trouble one day."

"I didn't hear you complaining about it a few months ago."

She had the decency to look embarrassed,

"Yeah, well you didn't say anything either."

"I was taught not to talk with my mouth full."

Batgirl just shook her head in exasperation,

"So what are you doing up here anyway?"

"Why haven't you called Bats yet?"

She just shrugged her shoulders,

"You're not doing anything illegal at the moment and by the time he'd get here you'd be long gone, besides whenever we do get close to catching you, you always teleport away. So there's really no reason to call him yet."

"Do you really want to catch me that much?"

"If I had my way I would have had you in hand cuffs and you'd be punished for your crimes by now."

When Nightshade smirked, she thought he was up to something,

"Wow. I'm flattered Triple B, I really am, but I think it's a bit soon in our relationship for that. Also I'm more of the tender loving type anyway, but hey I've got an open mind."

His response had her thankful that she wore a cowl because it had left her incredibly red-faced and stumbling to try and form a coherent sentence,

"Not like that! We don't even have a relationship!"

"I notice that you haven't denied that that you want to have me bound and awaiting your punishment."

"Not that either!"

"Really?" The sarcasm was detectable in his voice, "So it doesn't interest you at all to have one of the most powerful guys anywhere close to your age, just bound and at your mercy? To do with what you will?"

Before she could stop herself, Batgirl suddenly got an image of Deadly Nightshade bound in chains in a hidden and secret section of the Batcave, while she torments him with various means to tease him. Seeing him squirm as she pulls slowly pulls back the hood …

The snapping of fingers brought her back to reality and with a megawatt blush on her cheeks, and saw that Nightshade was smirking,

"You zoned out there for a minute. Who would have guessed that sweet little Batgirl was a closet dominatrix?"

"If you tell anyone I'll…" she clasped her hand over her mouth as she realized what she was about to say, all of a sudden Nightshade started laughing,

"Don't worry about it, I don't really mind what you're into, you're still the same you that you we before."

Batgirl scowled slightly,

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Your right, I didn't."

"And are you going to?"

Nightshade sighed slightly before answering,

"I was just thinking about some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Complicated stuff, which could change the course of my life."

Batgirl snorted slightly before responding with some of her own sarcasm,

"What? Like deciding what school to go to?"

His silence spoke volumes,

"What?! There's actually a school willing to take you?"

Nightshade turned to her and answered he in a slightly irritated voice,

"You know I'm not Nightshade all the time don't you? Besides it's more of a question of whether or not I should go."

"Well I'm afraid I can't help you there. You'll have to consider the pros and cons yourself."

Nightshade nodded in understanding before standing up. When he was stood up he helped Batgirl stand as well,

"Well I got to be going now Triple B and I'm sure Bats doesn't want you out as well. I'll see you in the future."

With that he quickly hugged her before jumping off the roof and free falling before 'porting back to the greenhouse, leaving Batgirl alone with her thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Harley and Ivy woke up to find Harry sat at the breakfast table slowly eat some cereal but before they could say anything he spoke in a calm voice,

"I've decided to check thing out further with this 'Hogwarts', but if I suspect for even a second that you two are in danger then I'm heading straight back to help. I'd also like for you two to come with me to get my supplies and see me off onto the train."

"Sure Harry, me and Harl would be glad to. They rarely pay attention to news about Gotham on that side of the ocean anyway."

Harry smiled at his surrogate parent/sister,

"Thanks you two." He suddenly leaped on top of the table, "Look Out England, Here We Come!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tys1990: Finally Harry's heading to England and Duela's been introduced.

Ivy *from out of sight*: TYS!!! HARRY!!! GET HERE NOW!!!

Tys1990: Oh crap! This is your fault Harry!

Harry: No yours!

Ivy: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!!!

Harry: *nervously* erm…which is it Mom, shut up or tell you what happened?

*Tys1990 cringes*

Ivy: DON'T GET SMART WITH ME!!! TYS!!! YOU EXPLAIN WHAT HAPPENED!!!

Tys1990: *Starts sweating* Well after the last little problem *receives a withering glare from Ivy* erm yeah … anyway I figured that since I was told to keep Harry safe next time that I should take him fishing since that's pretty safe…

Ivy: *Through gritted teeth* You mean despite what happened when he only read a book?

Tys1990: Erm yeah … anyway he found a machete and asked me if he could keep it and I said yes, and before you say anything, you let him keep weapons all the time.

Ivy: Fine I'll let that one go.

Tys1990: Soon after that some dude in overalls and a hockey mask keeps trying to kill us and it was up to us to stop him.

Harry: You made me do most of the work!

Tys1990: I lured him into the propane storage facility and then blew it up, if you don't mind.

Harry: *grumbles* Not like it did anything anyway.

Tys1990: After we left, the dude continued to chase us and Harry threw the machete at him where it struck him in the leg. And we haven't seen him since.

Ivy: That's all well and good, but there is one small thing. WHAT THE HELL WAS YOU THINKING WHEN YOU DECIDED TO TAKE A FISHING TRIP TO A CURSED LAKE?!?

Tys1990: Hey! How was I supposed to know some unkillible and insane momma's boy lived there and stalked after those who went there and tried to brutally kill those who touched that particular machete?

Ivy:*sighs* That's understandable so neither of you are in trouble with me.

Tys1990 and Harry: *lets out a sigh of relief each*

Ivy: *Smirks* However Tys, I never said anything about Harley.

Tys1990: Crap.

Harry: It's been good knowing you.

Tys1990: *sighs* "Feel free to review and constructive criticism is always welcome."

Harry: I'll call the hospital and tell them to put a bed on standby.

Ivy: I'll go get a video camera.

Tys1990: And I'll go get something to keep my Family Jewels safe.


	9. Chapter 9: Look Out England!

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would be even more hated than J.K. Rowling because I would promote the use of some of the dark magic in the books.

I don't own Batman either.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Look Out England!

Getting ready to travel to England had been irritating for Harry, and to a lesser extent Ivy, due to them having to wear makeup to cover up their green skin and Harry's scar, he also had to wear a long sleeved shirt with a high collar he also had to wear gloves as well. The overall plan was to keep the makeup on until he got on the train, after that he would just pass it off as a mutation of his. Few actually knew what his skin color was, due to him usually operating at night.

On top of having to wear makeup Ivy also had to dye her hair, they dyed it black because then she could pass more easily as Harry's biological mother, she wore a pair of tight black jeans, a long sleeved black shirt with a forest-green coat over it that reached her forearms and a pair of high-heeled forest-green boots. She also wore a pair of green gloves as well.

Harley dyed her hair red and wore a similar set of clothes as Ivy except that that instead of green she wore red instead.

They managed to arrange a way for them to sneak Harry's weapons into England so that if he was unable to use his magic then he would still be able to defend himself easier. They also arranged for Catwoman to take care of Bud and Lou while they were gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a very long flight Harry Potter stepped foot in England for the first time in years.

After booking themselves into a nondescript hotel, the trio were soon able to find the 'Leaky Cauldron', and went inside,

As they walked towards the barman, Harry turned to his Mom,

"You'd think they'd hide things better wouldn't you?"

Before she could answer the barman cut in,

"Well the building's been charmed so that it doesn't get the attention of muggles. What can I do to help yer?"

Filling away the word 'muggle' for a later time Harry was the one to speak,

"Are you Tom?" The man nodded his head, "Could you let us into Diagon Alley, please?"

"Sure, no problem."

They followed him into the back and watched as he tapped the bricks in a certain order causing them to open up into an archway that revealed the rest of the alley, all three of them instantly memorized the pattern.

As they walked through the ally they noticed that the witches and wizards didn't seem to be trading in English pound but instead seemed to have their own currency system. So using their common sense they head towards what they presumed was the bank when they were about to go inside they noticed an inscription on the side,

'_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of Greed_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors, _

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there_.'

"Do you think we should take that as a challenge?" Harry asked them with a smirk,

Both women laughed slightly at his joke.

When they were inside they were a bit surprised at the fact there were goblins, but after seeing Killer Croc they soon got over it and went to the nearest teller,

"Excuse me sir."

Somewhat surprised at a wizard being polite to him the Goblin waited a few moments before replying,

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you were able to exchange English pounds for the money we saw other witches and wizards use."

The Goblin raised an eyebrow,

"Muggle-born?"

"Muggle?"

"Non-magical Humans."

"No. Non-magically raised then."

"What about your parents?"

"Dead."

This surprised the Goblin,

"Will you be wanting to open an account then?"

Harry looked to Ivy and Harley for their input, seeing them nod, he made his decision,

"If it's not too much trouble Mr …"

"Ripfang," the goblin answered unused to a wizard actually inquiring about his name, "and who's name should I have on the vault?"

"Mine."

"And that would be?"

"Harry James Potter."

At this the Ripfang's eyes widened slightly, he knew now that there was something going on, and decided to find out what,

"Might I inquire as to why you aren't using one of your own vaults?"

"Vaults? How can I have vaults when I haven't been in the country since I was six?"

With this bombshell Ripfang felt like this would be out of his league and felt that the senior director should be the one to handle this,

"If you would come with me Mr Potter, I think there are something's that need to be discussed with the director."

Cautiously the trio followed the goblin through some back doors until they came across a set of large doors that seemed to be made out of gold and had intricate patterns on it as well. Before they could enter the goblin turned to them,

"Wait here while I announce your presence to King Ragnarock." [A:N Heard similar names used for the goblin king and thought it sounded cool.]

Before he could though Harley voiced the question in her head,

"Hold on! I thought we were just here to see the director of the bank."

"Your surprise and concern and understandable rest assured that the King and the Director are one in the same. Now wait here please."

When he went inside, he left the trio to their thoughts, before Harley once again broke the silence,

"Damn Harry, nothing's ever simple with you is it?"

"I guess not."

The door opened and Ripfang asked them to come in and indicated where they could sit. When they sat down they looked across the desk at the goblin sitting in front of them, he was nearly a foot taller than most of the goblins they had seen and had a full head of black hair that was pulled into a ponytail and held together with a gold band that was studded with various gems. His eyes clearly indicated that he was studying them, he then spoke in a deep voice,

"It has been brought to my attention that you are claiming yourself to be Harry Potter. I find this troubling for a few reasons. The thing is that you could be an impostor trying to steal from us, however should you be telling the truth then it indicates to me that someone has been stealing from you and consequently us as well. However I am not at liberty to discuss more until we can find out if you are telling the truth."

"And can you prove that I am who I say I am?"

The king nodded,

"The quickest and simplest thing would be for you to swear a magical oath that you are Harry James Potter, however we here would also prefer to conduct a blood test as well."

"What exactly would a magical oath do? Wouldn't someone just be able to lie?"

"No a magical oath would make impossible for you to lie because you have to at least swear on you magic at the very least. Should you then break your oath then you would lose your magic at the very least, some even lose their lives."

"Sounds simple enough, so shall we get started?"

"Simply swear on your magic that you are who you say you are and then we'll move onto the blood test."

"Very well. I swear on my magic that I am Harry James Potter."

The king nodded his head,

"Good all we need now is to make a small cut in your hand, with this knife, and let you bleed enough for you to fill this bowl with some of your blood and use this quill to write your name on the parchment in front of you."

Said bowl was only small and the one Harry used for his blood runes was bigger so this was no problem, although the various runes on it did intrigue him, the knife was fairly nondescript, and the parchment just appeared to be just an ordinary sheet of parchment but the quill looked was gold and red in color, before he proceeded though, Harry felt it was important to ask a certain question,

"Do you sterilize the knives after each use?"

"Of course, most pure-bloods may not understand completely about how easily some diseases can spread, but we here at Gringott's do, so you have no need to worry about catching anything."

"It's not that, my blood is poisonous to most other humans, the only exceptions I am aware of are the two women next to me."

"An interesting trait Mr Potter, is there anything else that we should be aware of?"

Harry looked to his family, who gave non-committal shrugs, before he turned to King Ragnarock,

"Yes, in the non-magical world I'm what's known as a meta-human, there's been a mutation in my DNA which causes my cells to produce chlorophyll, thus causing my skin and blood to be green. I would like to keep this between us here in the room, because there are those in the non-magical world who treat meta-humans with prejudice, and I am not naive enough to think that the wizarding world will be more accepting."

It wasn't a total lie, actually he was mostly being honest, one thing he learned over the years was that if he was going to lie keep it as close to the truth as possible. The King simply nodded his head in understanding,

"You're correct in your assumptions Mr Potter, due to the long lifespans of wizards and witches things are often slow to change and prejudices are quite common. I can assure you that what you have not told me will not leave the room unless you want it to. Now shall we continue?"

Harry nodded and took off his glove and proceeded to cut open his palm and held it over the small bowl until it was sufficiently filled. After fixing his hand in less than a few seconds, an act which seemed to catch the King's eye slightly, he then proceeded to use the quill to write his name with his blood. Seemingly satisfied Ragnarock decided it was time to continue with business,

"It seems things have checked out Mr Potter, now it seems that there have been some … unusual aspects of your finances that we need to address."

"Excuse me your highness but what does me signing my name in my own blood prove?"

"Ah, I forgot that you were muggle raised. You see the runes on the bowl are used to check for any foreign substances in the blood in order make sure the person in question isn't under the affects of any potions, the quill is made from a phoenix feather and it would be impossible for you to sign a false name down with that type of quill and the parchment is keyed into the Potter line, so that if you were not related to the family your name would have been burned off."

"I see, please continue."

"As I was saying, there have been some unusual aspects of your account. And since you were unaware of you even having vaults we have reason to believe that, essentially your magical guardian is stealing from you."

In a deceptively calm voice Harry decided to get to the heart of the matter,

"Who is this magical guardian and is there a way to change it?"

"Your Magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore. And you would only be able to change that to someone who is at the very least a squib."

"A squib?"

"A non-magical person born to magical parents."

"Damn!"

Rangnarock thought about the situation and saw a potential chance to not only ensure good business between the Goblins and the Potters but also a chance to show up one of the most respected wizards of the time, who had made the mistake of essential trying to steal from Gringott's. He could tell that there was something different about the women that Mr Potter was with when compared to normal muggles, and decided to try and do some digging,

"If I may ask Mr Potter, were the women besides you able to see the 'Leaky Cauldron' even before they went inside?"

"Yes why?"

Ragnarock gained a feral grin,

"Well that in of itself would indicate that were at the very least squibs and could become your magical guardians."

All three of the humans in front of the King had expressions on their faces that seemed to speak volumes of how much trouble they bring upon Dumbledore, oh yes, he could tell he would actually enjoy working with these humans,

"And how soon would it take to change this so that it's all above board?"

"We could have it legal by the end of the day. However with so much paperwork it could take a while for Dumbledore to receive word."

"Why that's perfectly understandable. Now then how much has he stolen from me?"

"Well it seems that he has stolen a great deal of money for his own personal use, as well as a throne that was in your family vault, he now usually sits on it in front of the students when they're eating. He also has an invisibility cloak which has been in your family for generations."

"Am I correct in assuming that you would be able to gain the money back, with interest of course. I'm sure that it could be profitable for the both of use."

Although Harry didn't realize it he was gaining more favor with the king than most humans would by actually offering a chance for the goblins to not only make a profit, but also a chance to show up Dumbledore, who had insulted them on numerous occasions,

"Yes that shouldn't be too difficult, however notification could take a while for it to reach him."

Harry gave a mock sigh,

"Oh well, I guess that's to be expected with such a busy establishment such as yours. As for the throne would you be able to give me an idea if and when you will be able to retrieve it?"

"Certainly Mr Potter. We would be able to retrieve it as soon as you're ready."

"We'll then I think September 1st sounds reasonable, although there is a chance that the sorting ceremony could be happening at that time but I hope that won't be too much of a problem for you. As for the invisibility cloak could you retrieve it from him at the same time without him knowing?"

It was taking all of Ragnarock's self control not to start laughing. If he didn't know any better he would swear that the green skin of the boy in front of him was a sign of him having some goblin blood in him, and judging by the shaking of Ripfang next to him, as he tried to contain his mirth, he wasn't the only one who found the situation amusing,

"That should be no problem at all Mr Potter. Now as there is another issue, it would seem as if Dumbledore has been using your money to pay for the children of the Weasley family to attend Hogwart's. The eldest is currently an employee of Gringott's working as a curse breaker in Egypt, the second oldest is currently working on a dragon preserve in Romania. The youngest has yet to attend Hogwart's, however the remaining four will be student's of Hogwart's this September. How would you like to handle this Mr Potter?"

Harry thought for a moment about what he would do with them before responding,

"Would I be correct in assuming that you would be able to reclaim the funds should I decide that was the course of action I was willing to take, even if I was to wait a week or so?"

"That sounds reasonable."

"Good because I would like to meet the eldest children individually, and then meet the guardians of the other's after that I will discuss with them about how this came to be, then we will see how the matter can be resolved. Would you be able to inform them to meet me in one week's time?"

Ragnarock was surprised at first by the surprisingly tame response, when compared to how the boy handled Dumbledore, but the smirk the boy had told him that his response would be anything but tame by the standards of humans, oh yeah, this boy was interesting,

"We'll get the message to them as soon as possible. Now then, we will make a new key for your vaults. You will only have access to your trust vault until you come of age when you turn seventeen, after that you should be able to access your family vault."

"Thank you for your assistance your highness, would it be possible to have an invoice of the contents of my vaults?"

"Of course. Would you like to visit your trust vault now?"

"Certainly."

With that Ragnarock had Ripfang escort the trio to the trust vault, as he began to deal with the paperwork required for what was planned, after the humans left he chuckled slightly at the thought of going to Hogwart's himself to present Dumbledore with the notification of the fines he had received while his goblins took away the throne from under him and n front of the new students as well, yes, he could tell that he would enjoy working with Mr Potter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving the bank with a couple of hundred of Galleons and a full invoice of his vaults, the trio went to the Ice Cream Parlor in order to discuss what had happened, before long Harley was cracking jokes again

"Wow sweetie who would have thought that you had money? And from the looks of it you'll never have to 'work' again. Just a shame he's too young for us, eh Pammy?"

The other two just rolled their eyes at her antics,

"Harl that's just wrong on so many levels, the main one being that although I do love you two, I only love you as family and you two love each other too much to go after someone else. Besides I don't just 'work' for the money, I also do it because it's fun."

"So where to first Harry?" Ivy asked,

"First I need to get a trunk, preferably one that's the equivalent of a blank canvas so I can add some of my own security features to it and other upgrades later. After that I'd say that we gather the things on the list and then head back to the hotel, then I can upgrade the trunk. Tomorrow I think we should come back and get any other things that may be of use, preferably something for use to use to communicate long distance that doesn't involve using a bird."

And so with a plan set the trio did their shopping.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the trunk shop Harry was able to get an ebony trunk that had three separate compartments in the same space as one but each was activated by a separate key for each one. The first compartment could be opened up to reveal something akin to a wardrobe which was obviously meant for clothing, the second compartment could be opened up to reveal a relatively large book shelf and the third compartment reviled what could only be described as a reinforced set of drawers that were meant to keep potions ingredients separate from each other and also in stasis as well, each of the draw even had a space where a label could be added. The trunk itself had a feather-light charm and a wand activated shrinking charm on it.

All three of them considered it a good buy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they were getting the books at 'Flourish and Blotts' they encountered a girl who seemed like she was going to be in Harry's year.

Harry was standing in line with his Mom, when he noticed a girl with bushy brown hair trying to reach a book that was just out of her reach, he guessed that she was a first year and figured that if he was going to make friends there then he might as well start now.

Hermione Granger was currently trying to reach a copy of 'Hogwart's a History' when a gloved hand just reached up and plucked the last copy from the shelf, thoroughly ticked off she turned around about to give whoever it was a piece of her mind only to come face to face with some of the most intense green eyes she had ever seen. She was snapped out of her thought's when she heard him speaking,

"Here you go."

He got the book down for her? Nobody had done that for her beside teachers and family,

"Th … thanks. Are you a second year student?"

He smiled softly before replying,

"No. I'm a first year that's tall for his age."

"Oh. Anyway thanks …"

"I believe you already thanked me miss …"

"Granger, Hermione Granger."

He held his hand out,

"Pleased to meet you Miss Granger, my name's Harry."

She smiled as well,

"Pleased to meet you too."

It was at that moment that his Mom had just finished paying,

"Harry come on, we got to get moving."

"Well hopefully I'll see you on the train, if not then we got almost an entire year to get to know each other."

"You actually want to get to know me?"

"Of course, I usually prefer the company of intelligent and pretty girls."

He then went towards his Mom who was shaking her head in exasperation of him, while he left a young witch with a bright red face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the trio made their way over to 'Madame Malkin's' to pick up some of the robes Ivy couldn't help but comment on Harry's actions in the book shop,

"Not even in the country for two days and already you've nearly got girls falling at you feet."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders,

"Just so long as neither of us takes it too seriously and the girls don't get hurt, then there's no problem."

"Just so long as you don't take advantage of them, then there should be no problem."

Harry smirked a little before replying,

"What if I let them take advantage of me?"

"Then I better not get news about becoming a grandmother, I'm much too young for that."

Both of them chuckled a bit before Harry realized something,

"Hey Mom, where's Harley?"

Ivy just shrugged before replying,

"I think she said something about heading into a place called Zonko's."

"You mean the joke shop?"

Ivy just shrugged her shoulders again,

"What's the worst that can happen?"

Harry just gave her a look that said 'What do you think?!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at Zonko's Harley was practically cackling at the thought of using some of these product back at Gotham, then she noticed the wet-start fireworks and then she really did start to cackle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry and Ivy heard cackling coming from the joke shop, Harry looked at Ivy with an expression that practically screamed 'I told you so.'

"Not a word Harry. Not a Word."

After getting the robes they bought a telescope, then gathered the potion's supplies, including a standard cauldron. After that they went to a place called 'Ollivander's' in order to get his wand.

Upon entering the shop Harry felt something trying to probe his mental defenses, in less time than it took to blink he immediately brought his defenses up and went on the offensive, when he did the mental probing stopped,

"Well, Well it's been a while since someone has been able to notice me using scanning their minds, let alone put up a defense and never from one so young."

"You're on thin-ice old man, shall we get down to business or are you going to give another reason to beat you to a pulp?"

Ollivander just chuckled,

"I think we should get down to business. I apologize by the way, for safety reasons I would rather invade their privacy slightly than risk being attacked when my back is turned."

"I suppose that's understandable, but don't try to invade my mind again old man."

Ollivander just continued to chuckle,

"You certainly are an interesting one, young boy, so let's see if we can find you a wand now."

They went through many different wands of different combinations of types of wood and cores, however when one was presented, holly and phoenix feather at 11 inches, it gave off a shower of golden sparks when Harry waved it,

"Curious."

"What's so curious about that Old Man? Isn't that what it's supposed to do?"

Not insulted at all by his new nickname Ollivander decided to explain,

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, and the phoenix that gave the feather for this wand gave another feather, just one other. That wand I sold to a young boy who would later become He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, if anyone was to get this wand I perhaps would have expected it to be Harry Potter but that does not appear to be the case. I can honestly say that we can expect great things from you, for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things. Terrible things, but great."

Raising an eyebrow in confusion at some of the things that the old man had said Harry tried to clear up some of his confusion,

"Who the hell is 'He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named'? And why would you expect some kid named Harry Potter to get this wand?"

Ollivander himself looked confused at the questions that were asked until realization seemed to appear on his face,

"Ah, a muggle-born. Well you see He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was a terrible dark wizard, killing all who stood against him and his followers. On a Halloween night almost ten years ago he tried to destroy the Potter family, he succeeded in killing James and Lilly Potter but when he tried to finish off the baby his killing curse rebounded and destroyed him, due the ancient magic invoked by his mother's sacrifice, leaving him with only a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. That night Harry Potter became known as The-Boy-Who-Lived and then disappeared. I expected that he would be the one to carry this wand due to my suspicions of the wand wanting to redeem its brother's actions."

Harry couldn't keep the disbelief out of his voice,

"You have got to be kidding me. Who the hell came up with that bullshit?"

Ollivander seemed taken aback by the boy in front of him declaring a well documented story as false, just before he could ask the rude boy what he meant, the boy seemed to anticipate him,

"I mean come on. There's some unstoppable Dark Lord going around killing anyone he feels like and he gets stopped by some supposed ancient magic that was brought on by the baby's mom sacrificing her life for it. How many mothers sacrificed themselves to save their children only for them all to end up dead? And then the baby gets declared the hero when it sounds like it was the parents that did all the work and made the sacrifices? And since there was only one survivor, the baby in question, how the hell did the story get out more importantly who the hell would make the child a target by pointing out as distinguishing a feature a freaking lightning bolt shaped scar on the forehead. The dumb-ass might as well have painted a target on the kid for this Dark Lord's followers, since I doubt that they would go down quietly. Seriously instead of just making it sound like the stupid mistake of the killer, thereby ruining his credibility and fear factor, they instead try to make the baby sound like a fucking savior? How does that work?"

When Harry stopped for a moment in the middle of his rant, Ollivander was practical gaping at what had just been said and yet for the life of him he couldn't refute it. Everything the boy said made sense when he thought about it, and as much as he hated to admit it, it did sound like someone was setting the child up,

"Anyway, what the hell was the name of this Dark Lord?"

Still caught up in his thoughts Ollivander answered without thinking,

"Voldemort, but he used to be known as Tom Riddle."

"Just so that you know Old Man, fear of his name, even his false one just makes him that bit more difficult to stand up to, call him by his true name and let others know it if they don't. With men like that the worst thing you can do is let them know you're afraid or let your fear consume you. Mock or Curse but don't fear him. Besides he's dead anyway."

And with that Harry and Ivy both left the shop leaving Ollivander to his thoughts. Strangely enough he found himself agreeing with the boy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that evening in the hotel room Harry was currently reading a book about magical law, Ivy was reading about some of the magical plant, actually grinning when she read about Devils Snare, and Harley was currently looking over the things she bought at Zonko's. Eventually Harry put the book back into his trunk and began to rub his temples, looking up from her book Ivy noticed that something that seemed to bothering Harry,

"Something wrong?"

"Sort of, I found out that when a wand is sold to someone under the age of seventeen it has a monitoring charm put on it in order to prevent the use of underage magic, however nearly all of the older families have wards that prevent them from being monitored. This wouldn't bother me because they can't track us back home, granted I know nothing about the magical community back home, but the thing about these laws that piss me off is that they're so damn biased against those from non-magical families."

Ivy just shrugged her shoulders,

"Well it's not like you can change it."

"Maybe not yet at any rate, but I'm going to be attending school with the next generation and you know how much I can mess with people's heads. Maybe I can get the ball rolling at least."

"Why do you even care?"

"I may be a criminal Mom, but I do have standards. I've been on the receiving end of abuse and that's what some of these laws essentially are, except they're wide scale and legit. Honestly it seems like these people are a century behind the non-magical world."

"That's another thing I've noticed, you don't use that word 'muggle' like other wizards."

"Yeah, well I'm not like them. It sounds too much like a derogatory term like calling a black man 'nigger', you see what I mean?"

"I understand. So what's your plan for tomorrow?

"Get some of the supplies that aren't listed on the list, find a means for us o communicate once I start at Hogwarts and then get another wand."

"Another wand? Why?"

"One, because almost none will expect it. Two, because I'm going to be getting an unregistered wand and Three, for some reason my instincts is telling me that it would be a bad idea to use the wand I got today against Riddle if he comes back."

"He's dead, you don't come back from that."

"And how many of the Rogues back home supposedly died before making a reappearance?"

"Valid point."

Getting up from where he was sat harry got his rune carving equipment together, even getting the knife he took from Joker read, his trunk was in for a major overhaul.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry had worked through most of the night and had applied numerous blood runes to the trunk to improve the safety of it as well as enhance some of its features, such as it being bigger on the inside so he would essentially be able to carry his own library. He was able to put each compartment under stasis runes so that there was minimal chance of the contents deteriorating over time.

He made the trunk capable of withstanding some of the most extreme of punishment with only minimal, if any damage. He could probably throw into a blast furnace and it would only be lukewarm at most, he could punch it with all his might and it wouldn't even have a dent.

However his favorite feature was the improved security system. He had arranged a rune array so that in order to gain access to the trunk the person in question would have to place their hand on it while also having the key in the desired key hole, the array would then check for three things. First it would scan their hand print, then it would take a small sample of blood and finally it would require a small input of magic, but would only work if the magical signature was keyed in to be allowed access. If the person in question was not keyed into the system then they would first receive something similar to an electric shock, if the person tried again within a certain amount of time then they would receive severe burns from the array and if they tried a third time they would be stabbed by small needles that would inject them with a cocktail of paralyzing agents, he would want to question the person afterwords of course.

He didn't believe it was infallible but it sure was a hell of a lot more secure than most trunks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Harry bought copies on nearly every book in 'Flourish and Blott's' so that way he could do some studying in his free time if he felt like it. He also bought extra potions ingredients in case he decided that he wanted to practice making some.

At one shop they went to they came across what appeared to be some simple compact mirrors, only without the make-up inside, however when they asked the woman at the counter what they were for, it was soon discovered that they were just what they were looking for,

"Those are communication mirrors, they work in a similar way to muggle cell phones. All you have to do is say the name of the person you want to call and if they're near enough to it then it will start beeping and vibrating slightly, in theory you could call someone on the other side of the world with it. Although you'll only be able to call people that are keyed into your system, so it's usually only used with families."

They got one each as well as an instruction book on how to use them, Harry would later on reinforce the mirrors themselves against damage. It seemed that staying in touch wouldn't be a problem for them.

When looking for another wand, their search took them into Knockturn Alley. When they entered the shop a dark skinned woman at the counter seemed to be studying some long hairs laid out before her. She had thick black hair and various small animal bones and skulls being used to tie it together in some places, for earrings she seemed to be wearing a pair of snake fangs. Without looking up from the hairs she greeted them,

"Welcome to my shop, how may I help you?"

"You sell wands here, correct?"

Her attention was fully on them,

"I craft them, yes."

"I'm interested in purchasing a wand, but would prefer it if it didn't have certain charms on it, would you be able to do that?"

She nodded her head,

"That should be no problem, however it will cost extra."

"That's no problem."

"Follow me then."

And with that they all went into the back of the shop,

"What I require of you is to simply close your eyes and then feel with you magic, first we will find the type of wood to use."

They were all standing in a room with various samples of wood on the shelves, closing his eyes he sent out a pulse of his magic, he received a few return pulses but their strength differed. He was easily able to pick out the strongest return pulse and selected it, it seemed to be very dusty. The owner of the shop raised an eyebrow,

"Interesting, elder wood willingly given by its Dryad. That piece of wood has been back here for over 150 years. Yes, very interesting. If you could follow me to select the core now."

They followed her and entered a separate room for the cores, each of the cores was in a separate box,

"Now I want you to repeat the same process you did for the wood."

Harry closed his head and sent out a pulse of his magic, this time there were fewer and weaker return pulses except for one that came back just as clear as his own. Picking up the very dusty box he turned to the owner to see she had a wide-eyed expression on her face,

"This … this is incredible. You've selected the hair of a Dryad that was willingly given and considering that the wood essentially came from the exact same Dryad I can honestly say that this wand will most likely be the most powerful I'll ever make." The woman then smirked, "You certainly are an interesting one, I'll try and keep an ear out to hear about what you accomplish with it Mr. Potter."

All three of the criminals looked at her with some level of alarm evident on their faces,

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone, I understand the need for secrecy. As to how I knew I could tell that you were wearing makeup on your forehead, not too many magical people would recognize it, hell, not too many muggle-born or raised would. Besides you look a lot like your father and you have your birth mother's eyes from the pictures I've seen."

"Thanks for not telling anyone. Would you also be able to supply a holster of some kind for my wands?"

"That should be no problem, I would recommend the basilisk hide for them. It's just as tough as dragon hide but is more resistant to poisons and corrosives, even other basilisk venom. I would also recommend having them charmed so that they won't be seen by anyone you don't want to, as well as having a quick draw feature added as well."

"That sounds appropriate. Thank you Miss …"

"You may call me Cally."

"Thank you Miss Cally."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she was finished crafting it, the wand was 12 inches long, flexible and nicely polished. The wand holsters would strap onto Harry's wrists but didn't restrict his movements and although they were high quality he would add some of his standard runes to improve them. Although it was considerably more expensive Ollivander's, Harry could tell that it was money well spent.

He also bought a wand maintenance kit, he might as well keep them in the best condition he could.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week passed and during that time Harry practiced some of the spells in the books, the books he preferred though were the herbology books. One evening he came to a conclusion about his surrogate family,

"Hey Harl?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I think that you might be a witch, albeit low powered compared to others."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well I've been doing some reading and some low powered witches and wizards go about unnoticed, and end up teaching themselves a few tricks but are rarely if ever able to use magic like other magicals. For example Harl, your able to do that pulling a bazooka or a two ton mallet out from virtually nowhere. But I should say that this just a theory as to how your able to do some of the things you do."

Thinking about what he had just said it was Ivy who spoke first,

"That's an interesting idea Harry. Maybe we'll look into it more one day."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A week after meeting King Ragnarock and it was decided that Harry would meet the Weasleys on his own with only the standard number of goblin guards. When Harry had met the two eldest sons of the Weasleys and, after discovering that they knew nothing about the stolen money, had them sign a contract that essentially meant that they would pay back the money in a series of installments. With interest of course.

When he met Mr and Mrs Weasley, that was when the fun began,

Mr and Mrs Weasley had entered the room where they were told to go, they had received a letter from Gringott's stating that some financial irregularities had come up and their presence was required, when they entered the meeting room they were surprised to find a young boy sitting at the only desk in the room,

"Ah Mr and Mrs Weasley, please have a seat we have much to discuss."

Cautiously the two adults sat down, it was Mr Weasley who spoke first,

"Excuse me young man, are you the person who we are supposed to be meeting?"

"Yes I am. It was brought to my attention a few weeks ago that there have been some financial irregularities with my funds. It appears that my magical guardian was stealing from me. Some of that money he gave to your family, specifically it was to pay for your children o attend Hogwart's."

"But … but it was Dumbledore who said that it was support from someone who had more money than was needed."

"Indeed, Dumbledore was my financial adviser."

"Why would he do that he's …"

Mr Weasley was interrupted by Harry,

"Yes, Yes. The greatest wizard of our age, has-too-many-titles-to-be-counted, goat fucking Dumbledore."

Mr and Mrs Weasley was stunned that someone would actually speak that way about Dumbledore. While they were trying to gather their thoughts Harry used his Lengenimancy on them in order to find out how much they knew, he found Mr Weasley to be out of the loop. Mrs Weasley however,

'Damn it! Dumbledore said that he was taking the money from Harry Potter's vault not some other kid. Hell, Potter wasn't ever meant to find out. Shit! If we can get Ginny and Harry together then maybe we can survive this.'

and with those thought had decided how Harry would handle the situation,

"Now just so that you know I will want every single knut back, and since your eldest sons are already of age I have a separate deal with them and can afford to pay me back. You however cannot pay me back due to your salary being insufficient. I have spoken to the goblins and legally I could legally order them to ransack you home for any valuables, claim the deed for it, hell, by your pure-blood laws I could even claim your daughter as a slave if I wanted to,"

This made the two Weasley's pale, for Mr Weasley it was because he wouldn't want that to happen to his daughter and for Mrs Weasley it was because Ginny was their only chance to gain access to the Potter vaults,

"and once it gets out that you have been stealing from a minor, your position at the Ministry will go to someone else and you will struggle to find work again Mr Weasley."

Both the adults were shaking at the implications and could see no way out,

"however I don't want to do that, unless you force me to. In front of you is a contract that would mean that I will continue to fund your children's education, for each year you will pay for the interest of those loans, while your children will pay me back in a series payment once they are employed. Does that sound fair?"

Without so much as reading the contracts the Weasleys signed the contract with the phoenix quill provided. As Mr and Mrs Weasley walked out the door, Mr Weasley turned around and asked,

"Who are you anyway young man?"

With a borderline malicious smirk, Harry answered in a smooth voice,

"My name is Harry James Potter. Goodbye Mr Weasley."

Upon hearing this Mrs Weasley nearly had a heart attack and Mr Weasley was no better albeit for different reasons, but were soon escorted out. As soon as the Weasley's were gone a hidden door appeared next to a large mirror on the wall and out came King Ragnarock darkly chuckling,

"That was easier than anticipated, wasn't it Mr Potter?"

"Feel free to call me Harry, your highness. And yes it was easier than expected."

"I'll call you Harry if you call me Ragnarock, is that fair?"

"Very well Ragnarock."

"I must say I'm impressed by what you did, not only did you make a profit but you greatly shook the confidence that had in Dumbledore even if was most likely for different reasons."

Harry just smirked,

"Why thank you Ragnarock."

"This contract however is excellent, not only did you get to become their new land lord, but you also managed to reserve the right to do as you threatened before. Even better than that if their children fail to maintain adequate grades you'll be with your rights to make them repeat the year, but should they fail three times in a row you would remove them from Hogwart's and force the Weasley's to pay you for all seven years with interest." Ragnarock chuckled again "When you graduate would you be interested in working for Gringott's? It's rare to meet a human so ruthless when it comes to business."

Harry chuckled as well,

"Maybe, but we'll just have to wait and see Ragnarock. Right now I've removed one of Dumbledore's pawns and I would love to see his face when he finds out I essentially own the Weasley's."

Both human and goblin continued to chuckle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next few weeks Harry continued to study the different books that he had in preparation for his time at Hogwart's. Ivy had him promise to bring as many different magical plants back home when Christmas break arrived, and Harley told him to have fun and make friends, she also spent quite a bit of time goofing off.

Soon September 1st came about and the trio departed to Platform 9 ¾ ready to send Hogwart's a student that some of the staff were ill-prepared for.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tys1990: Man these chapter's seem to be getting longer and longer.

Harry: Hey Tys … whoa … Harl didn't take it easy on you did she?

*Tys1990 is wrapped up like a mummy with all the bandages.*

Tys1990: Yeah, thank god for sporting cups.

Harry: I'm guessing that you're not going to be looking after me anymore then?

Tys1990: Not for a while. No.

Harry: They're **still** going to let you look after me though?

Tys1990: Yep, apparently they consider beating on me a good form of exercise. And since you usually cause trouble around my presence, it gives them a valid excuse to do so. According Harley at least.

Harry: So what will you do while I'm at Hogwart's.

Tys1990: I'm sure that your family will find some way to make me suffer.

Harry: Cheer up. How many people can say they get to hang around my Mom and Harl, yet still live and retain their sanity?

Tys1990: *raises an eyebrow* I'm having a conversation with a fictional character an yet you're saying I'm sane?

Harry: *grins* You're no crazier than I am.

Tys1990: Somehow that's not reassuring, *sighs* "Feel free to review and constructive criticism is always welcome."

Harry: Do you think Dumbledore will have a heart attack while I'm at Hogwart's?

Tys1990: I wouldn't be surprised if more of the staff did in all honesty.


	10. Chapter 10: The Express and The Sorting

Disclaimer: Since Harry was a little goody-goody in the actual books, I can safely say that I do not own Harry Potter.

I don't own Batman either.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: The Express and The Sorting

After arriving at Platform 9 ¾ the Trio's eyes widened slightly at the sight of all the witches and wizards. More specifically their outlandish robes, which caused Harley to try and contain her giggles, Harry and Ivy just rolled their eyes at them,

"Geez, you'd think that they'd try being more subtle about what they wear if they're trying to keep their world a secret. Don't you think so Mom?"

"I think that being a magic saturated environment has pretty much robbed them of their common sense."

"Hope you still got your's by the end of it all Sweetie."

As the continued along the platform Harry noticed the Weasley family preparing to board the express. Mrs Weasley noticed him and when she thought he wasn't looking she pointed him out to what appeared to be her youngest son, Harry rolled his eyes at their lack of subtlety, when he looked at them she smiled and tried to wave him over, he just smirked at them and continued on his way.

Before he was about to board he turned to his surrogate family and wrapped an arm around each of them, pulling them into a hug,

"I'll miss you two. If things too much for you back home call me and get out of there, I'll get back ASAP if you need me."

Each of them kissed their son/brother on the head as they hugged him and Ivy calmly reassured him,

"We'll be fine Harry. Take care and enjoy yourself."

"Don't let anyone push you around Sweetie."

"I won't."

Harry then boarded the train and picked an empty compartment, when he looked out the window he saw Harley leaning her head on his Mom's shoulder while they each had an arm around the other's waist and talking to each other. When he looked behind them he saw that Mrs Weasley was glaring at them. It was a look that he'd seen a few times whenever they went out together to spend a day as a family, and it pissed him off that people didn't accept the fact that his Mom and Harley loved each other just because they were both women,

'That bitch better not push me or my family too far otherwise she'll soon find out why I'm feared by criminals and cops alike.'

Soon the train began to pull away from the station and Harry waved to his Mom and Harley one more time before they were out of sight and the journey to Hogwart's began.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was currently stretched out along the seats of the empty compartment, with his trunk hanging above, quietly reading a botany book. A few minutes into the journey the door of the compartment opened up, which caused him to look away from his book,

"Have you seen a toad? A boy has lost one."

Harry smiled slightly

"Hello Hermione. I'm afraid I haven't."

"It's Harry isn't it? I'm surprised you remembered me."

"It's only polite to do so. You know I might be able to help you find the toad, but I'll need you to get the boy who lost it for me."

"Sure, no problem."

A couple of minutes later Hermione came back bringing a nervous looking, brown haired boy with her,

"This is the boy that's lost his toad."

"What's your name?"

"N…Neville Longbottom."

"Interesting name. So what's the name of your toad?"

"Trevor."

Harry nodded his head and indicated for the other two to sit down, when they did he drew his Holy and Phoenix Feather wand, deciding to keep his Dryad Wand a secret and for emergencies, he then pointed his wand in the air slightly,

"_**Accio**_ Trevor the Toad"

A few seconds after Harry's spell had been cast, a dull thud was heard just outside the compartment, when they looked outside they saw an unconscious toad lying just by the entrance, which caused Neville to panic slightly,

"Trevor!"

Harry smirked a little bit and turned to Hermione,

"See? I found him."

"But you knocked him out."

Harry just shrugged his shoulders,

"So? He shouldn't have run, or should I say, hopped away and at least now he won't run away."

Both of the other two students just looked incredulously at him before Hermione broke the silence,

"Are insane?"

Harry just grinned,

"Yep. I most likely am. Would either of you care to join me?"

The others look at each other uncertainly, before Harry decided to elaborate,

"I meant in the compartment. You don't have to be crazy to join me in there, although it would probably help."

Both of the other kids decided that it was mostly just an act,

"Alright, we might as well."

"Cool. I'll get your stuff." As he was about to head off in a random direction he tured back to them, "Where did you say your compartment was?"

Sighing in exasperation, Hermione lead him to their compartment, while Neville stayed in the compartment.

A few minutes later he heard two people arguing heading his way, only to see that it was Harry and Hermione, but what took him by surprised was the fact that Harry was casually balancing both trunks on one of shoulders with seemingly no effort,

"You should let me help you!"

"And I told you that I've got it covered."

"You shouldn't have to carry my things for me."

"It easier to do it like this though and anyway we're here anyway."

And with that he practically threw the trunks onto the luggage compartment creating a loud thump as they landed, almost as testament to how heavy they were. Harry soon stretched out on one side of the compartment, seeing as how the other two were sitting on the other side, soon Hermione's inquisitive side came out,

"Where did you learn that spell? It wasn't in any of the material we were told to get."

"I learned it from 'The Standard Book of Spells: Grade Four'"

Both Neville and Hermione's eyes widened at that,

"But that's a fourth year book! You told me you were a first year."

"And I am. It's just that it seemed simple and I've done similar things in the past only this can specifically target something."

At that point Neville tried to join the conversation,

"I'm sorry but I never got your name."

Before Harry could answer, the door to the compartment was opened to reveal a gangley, red-haired boy,

"All the other compartments are full. Can I join you?"

All he received were noncommittal shrugs of the shoulders from Neville and Hermione while Harry narrowed his eyes marginally, despite receiving no confirmation the boy rudely put himself between Neville and Hermione when it was apparent that Harry wasn't going to move his legs,

"I'm Ron Weasley."

Harry just ignored him and went back to his book, however the other two tried to introduce themselves,

"Hermione Granger."

"Neville Longbottom."

There was a somewhat awkward pause as they waited for Harry to answer, until Neville broke it by addressing Harry,

"So what's your name?"

Harry answered without looking up from his book,

"Harry Potter."

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry could see that Hermione and Neville were genuinely surprised but Ron's reaction was badly faked surprise by Harry's standards (which are quite high), Ron soon tried to push the matter,

"Whoa! So do you really have the scar? Can I see it?"

Harry simply closed his eyes, let out an exasperated sigh and pointed to the door with his free hand,

"Get out."

"What?"

"Are you really that stupid? I said get out."

"What did I do wrong?"

"Because you're seeing me as that 'boy-who-lived' bullshit and I have no desire to put up with people like that so you can just leave. Neville, Hermione, if you're seeing me in the same way then you two can leave as well."

Both Neville and Hermione nodded in understanding and stayed put, Ron on the other hand looked mad to say the least,

"You Can't Bloody Do That!!"

Harry just let out another exasperated sigh before standing up and then suddenly picking Ron up by his front collar, with his right hand and then brought him out into the corridor. Harry then saw what appeared to be two older brothers of Ron trying to build a house of cards, which Harry recognized as the exploding snap kind of cards, down the corridor, after an idea came into his head, Harry gained malicious grin,

"Oi! Tweedle Dee! Tweedle Dum! Look out!"

and then proceeded to throw Ron, like a bowler would a bowling ball, down the corridor. Fred and George (or Gred and Forge depending on who you asked) barley managed to get out of the way before their younger brother was sent flying past them and into their tower of cards, causing them to explode,

"Strike!!"

They looked towards the boy who had thrown their younger brother down the corridor, who currently had a huge grin on his face. They turned to each other and nodded before taking out their wands and then … summoned a ribbon each that formed the number '10', each of them grinning as well. Soon several people were laughing at the youngest Weasley son, including a boy with slicked back bleach-blond hair, who also seemed to be evaluating the person who did the throwing.

Heading back into the compartment, Harry saw the looks on the face of Neville and Hermione, it was kind of like a cross between fear, excitement, and even a little awe, shrugging his shoulders harry lay back down and went back to his book. Soon however Hermione spoke up,

"How could you do that?"

"Simple. First I picked him up and then I threw him."

"But you could have just asked him to leave again."

"Except he wouldn't have left if I did."

"But …"

"Hermione listen, over the summer I had some business with his family and when I was back on the platform his mother pointed me out to him. And besides, he lied when he came in, there are still a few empty compartments left, such as the one opposite us. Doesn't that sound suspicious to you?"

"I suppose it does a bit."

Harry smiled a little and continued reading, but was soon interrupted by a blond-haired boy, with two mini-goons flanking him, opening the door

"Is it true? They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, isn't it?"

Harry looked up from his book and just rolled his eyes,

"Oh great, another fanboy."

This soon had Neville chuckling slightly, while Hermione tried not to smile,

"Wh …I'm not a fanboy!"

Harry just raised an eyebrow,

"You come in here asking for me after apparently hearing about it from other people on the train. What the hell am I supposed to think?"

"Look I'm not a fanboy. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. And these two next to me are Crabbe and Goyle. You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to be making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

Harry just went back to his book,

"I'll decide which wizards and witches I hang out with. No-one else will, understood?"

Malfoy's face turned slightly red at the refusal and was unable to keep the anger out of his voice,

"You'd better watch yourself Potter. If you don't be show proper decorum to your betters, you'll end up just like your parents."

Harry just looked at him from over the top of his book,

"Hmm? You say something?"

This just got Malfoy even angrier and had Neville and Hermione quietly laughing, which got his attention,

"You two are in no position to laugh. Longbottom you're practically a squib and that girl is most likely a blood traitor or a mudblood."

Neville's moth was hanging open slightly and Hermione looked upset, having recognized the word from one of her books. Harry snapped his book shut, stud up and spoke in a deceptively calm voice,

"Get out."

"Or what? What are you going to do about it Potter?"

"This."

and with that Harry proceeded to deliver a headbutt to Malfoy, knocking him on his ass and breaking his nose, Crabbe and Goyle tried to get Harry but he just bashed their heads together knocking them out,

"Now get out of my sight you blond-haired bastard before I decide to spare future generations from having put up with any Malfoys descended from you."

Malfoy visibly paled and hurried down the corridor leaving Harry to unceremoniously drag Crabbe and Goyle out of the compartment. When he went back inside he saw that the other two were gaping,

"What's wrong?"

Shaking herself out of her stupor it was Hermione that answered him,

" What's wrong?! You just beat up those guys that's what!"

Harry just shrugged as he sat down,

"It wasn't that bad. Besides he was an arrogant and bigoted little shit so it was only a matter of time before someone did it, it was just his own bad luck to meet someone that would so early in the year."

"But you could get into trouble with the professors!"

"Actually I can't, seeing as we're not technically at Hogwart's yet."

"Yeah, but his head of house could cause you trouble in the future."

Harry just rolled his eyes,

"Let 'em try."

It was then that Neville added his input,

"Wow, you're really brave. You'll be in Gryffindor for certain."

When he heard this Harry threw his head back and laughed, which confused the other two,

"What's so funny?"

Finally getting his laughter under control harry answered them,

"It's just that I don't see myself as being sorted into Gryffindor. From what I've read they seem to act without thinking and let their pride get in the way of things."

"But both your parents were in Gryffindor though."

"Yes but we're sorted according to our personalities and my birth-parents have had virtually no effect on my personality as far as I'm aware. Personally I think Gryffindor would be the last house I would be put into and that's something I'm thankful for."

Hermione was shocked to say the least and tried to defend Gryffindor,

"But Dumbledore was a Gryffindor, so that's got to count for something."

"If anything that makes me even more reluctant to be in Gryffindor."

"Why?"

Harry Smirked slightly,

"How about I tell you some other time."

Neville looked a bit downcast when he spoke,

"I'll probably be in Hufflepuff."

Harry quirked an eyebrow,

"What's wrong with that? A house where you'll probably be able to find a loyal friend and where you're encouraged to work hard. That doesn't sound too bad to me."

"But everyone says that's where all the leftovers go."

Harry rolled his eyes,

"If you ask me that sounds more like Gryffindor to me. The house of the brave and the bold. That doesn't sound like too much, hell it sounds like they act first and think second. If you're sorted into Hufflepuff then at least people will know that you're around people that are less likely to try and flex their figurative muscles by making you a target."

Upon hearing Harry's argument Neville first looked surprised and then seemed to sit up a little straighter, Harry then turned to Hermione,

"So what about you Hermione? What house do you think you'll end up in?"

"I think I'll most likely end up in Ravenclaw."

Harry nodded his head,

"For those with intelligence and wit, I can understand that."

For the next hour or so the trio talked about various things until a woman with a cart of food. As Hermione and Neville ate Harry went back to the book he was reading before, when she was done eating Hermione decided to ask about the book,

"Harry? What are you reading?"

" 'Advanced Botany by P.L. Isley' "

"Did you get that to help with herbology?"

"Nope I've had it for years."

"Isn't it a little too complicated though?"

"Not really, I've pretty much been brought up with this so it's understandable for me." Harry then looked out the window and noticed how dark it had gotten, "looks like we should get ready soon."

Nodding their heads Hermione and Neville reached into their trunks and pulled out a set of robes each and quickly slipped them on over their clothes, when they turned around they were surprised to see Harry had a small compact mirror and was rubbing his face with a small round cloth, after he poured an unidentified liquid from a bottle onto it. When he stopped for a moment both of them were surprised to see green skin where he rubbed the cloth,

"Harry what are you doing?!"

Harry raised an eyebrow before replying,

"I'm removing my cover-up before we get there."

He said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world but that wasn't enough for Hermione,

"But why are you wearing cover-up in the first place?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders,

"I'm a meta-human, and part of the mutation caused my skin to become green and since there's quite a prejudice against meta-humans from non-magical people I figured that it would save a lot of trouble if I was to keep it covered up."

He then went back to removing the make-up while Hermione nodded her head in understanding and Neville looked confused,

"I'm sorry, but what's a 'meta-human'?"

"First of all Neville, don't be afraid to ask a question, second of all a meta-human is someone who has a mutation in their DNA that causes them to gain certain traits. These can range from physical changes, such as having wings or gills, or they can manifest in the form of so called 'superpowers', such as being able to manipulate shadows or electricity. Because of the actions of a few meta-humans, most of us have received a negative stigma."

Neville nodded his head, getting the gist of it,

"So how many 'meta-humans' are there?"

"I don't know. Some are better at hiding than others, but I do know that back home in the US there's at least two hundred people with green skin of varying tones."

After removing all of his make-up and gloves, Neville and Hermione were surprised to see how different he looked and that the rumors of his lightning bolt shaped scar was true, however he made no effort to put on any robes over his clothes, when asked about it his response interesting to say the least,

"The rules say that we need to own a set of robes, they say nothing about having to wear them. I'm not comfortable with robes so I don't see why I should wear them."

Neither of the other two could form a valid argument.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the Express pulled into Hogsmade the trio soon heard a loud booming voice,

"Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!"

when they looked to where the voice was coming from, they saw the biggest and quite possibly hairiest man they had ever seen,

"C'mon, follow me."

All the first years proceeded to follow the large man as he led them to a group of boats,

"No more'n four to a boat."

When the trio got in their boat they were soon joined by a glaring Ron Weasley, and before Harry could tell him to pick a different boat, they set off. As they traveled across the lake, Ron continued to glare at Harry,

"You know that everyone who went in Slytherin became dark afterwords don't you? If you go in there people will make things difficult for you." Ron then smirked, "At least your skin will match the house colors if you do go in, freak."

As soon as the last word left his mouth, Harry's eyes seemed to darken and narrowed. Faster than Ron could see, Harry kicked Ron in the chest, causing him to pushed out of the boat and into the lake while they continued on, leaving Hagrid to drag Ron out of the lake and bring him along in his boat. Seeing the shocked expressions on Hermione and Neville's faces, Harry decided to explain himself,

"I stopped taking bullshit from people when I was six years old, it gets real old, real fast."

Both Hermione and Neville nodded their heads in understanding, each having to put up with other people's harsh words in the past. Soon they arrived at their destination and made their way up to the castle.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Waiting in the Entrance Hall of Hogwart's was a black-haired witch, wearing emerald-green robes. Her name was Professor Minerva McGonagall and she was anticipating the arrival of the new first-years, there was one in particular that she was more concerned with, Harry Potter, since he was left with the Dursleys the Headmaster stopped her from checking up on him, reassuring her that Harry was being well cared for, but when she found out that the Dursleys had died Harry seemed to have dropped off the map and was unheard of until he sent his answer to the acceptance letter. Now all sorts of questions were running through her mind, 'Did he take more after James? Or Lilly?', 'Was he well?', 'Where had he been?', and other similar questions went through her mind before her thoughts were interrupted by three loud knocks.

Opening the door, she was greeted by Hagrid,

"The Firs'-years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She led the first years towards the great hall, when she got there she looked over all them, studying their faces. As she was looking at them one of them caught her eye, he looked just like James Potter, except without glasses and also had Lilly Potter's eyes, but what made her breath catch in her through was the fact that his skin was green. He turned his head slightly and she caught sight of the scar that was on his forehead, confirming it to be Harry Potter,

"Mr Potter."

"Yes?"

"What has happened to your skin?"

He blinked a couple of times before speaking,

"My skin?"

"Yes, your skin, what happened to it?"

He then turned towards Neville Longbottom and a brown-hair girl,

"I thought you two said I didn't have any more cover-up left on."

The two pupils he had been addressing simply shook their heads in exasperation, while McGonagall got a feeling that this sort of thing was something that she would have to get used to in regards to Harry,

"No Mr Potter, I was referring to the fact that your skin is green. Did one, of the older pupils do that to you?"

"Nope."

"Then what happened?"

"Nothing. This is what my skin normally looks like."

Her eyes widened in surprise,

"How is that possible Mr Potter!?"

"I'm a meta-human. I'll be willing to give fuller details at a later date."

She noticed that look of recognition that the muggle-born and some of the half-blooded gained when he said the word meta-human, she would have to find out more about this term 'meta-human',

"Very well Mr Potter, I shall let you know when we will discuss this. But could you explain why you're not wearing your robes either?"

"Simple. I don't like robes and the rules only require me to own a set of them, it says nothing about having to wear them."

McGonagall tried to think of a response to this but could not, due to the fact that he was technically correct. She then proceeded to explain the house system to them and the process of the house points and the end of year cup. As she look over the students one more time she notice that Draco Malfoy's nose seemed to have recently been hurt, Crabbe and Goyle both had relatively large lumps on the sides of their heads and Ron Weasley was completely soaked and seemed to have some trouble breathing, she would have to get them to the hospital wing as soon as possible,

"The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest that you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while waiting."

When she finished talking there was a further three knocks coming from the main door the first years had just come through, surprised by this McGonagall moved to open the door. When she was gone, Harry looked to where she was going and smirked,

"Shit's about to hit the fan."

"Language Harry! And what do you mean?"

"First of all Hermione, I've been allowed to swear since I was ten, and secondly, just wait and see."

It was at that moment that they heard McGonagall at the door,

"What Is The Meaning of This? Why Are You Here?"

Entering through the main doors was King Ragnarock of the Goblins followed by a group of twenty heavily armed goblin guards,

"We simply have some business with the Headmaster that requires immediate attention, and I'm afraid it cannot be delayed."

Unable to contest what Ragnarock said, McGonagall reluctantly led the unusual group into the Great Hall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting in the middle of the staff table on a large and ornate golden throne, Albus Dumbledore was anticipating the arrival of the first years, or at least a certain boy-who-lived,

'Soon young Harry will arrive to be properly guided to the light. No doubt Ronald will have been able to persuade him to become a Gryffindor.'

When the doors opened he was surprised, to say the least, that not only did the first years enter but also King Ragnarock, along with a group of bodyguards as well, he was wondering what was happening when Ragnarock marched forward, and read from a ornate and official looking scroll,

"Albus Percival Wolvric Brian Dumbledore, irregularities have been found amongst your accounts and those you manage. It has been decided that the finances that were illegally transferred to your account, will be transferred back to the original holders or holders along with interest added on top of it. Furthermore all items that were taken from the vaults without the owner's consent will now be retrieved on the 1st of September this year."

when Ragnarock finished reading from the scroll, a stunned silence followed. Almost no one in the hall could believe what they were hearing, none more so than Dumbledore himself. Ragnarock then snapped his fingers and four of his guards moved forward and before anyone could stop them, proceeded to drag Dumbledore off of the throne and then carried it out of the hall. Dumbledore was about to try and order the goblins to bring his throne back, but was stopped by the glare of the king and the sight of his remaining guards ready to draw their weapons, already he could see them shaking with rage.

Ragnarock may have been glaring on the outside but in actuality it was taking all his self control not to burst out laughing, hell, his guards were shaking with suppressed laughter. He didn't think that it could get much better than this, that is until Dumbledore started speaking,

"Excuse me Ragnarock but what right do you have to do this?"

"You will address me as either 'King Ragnarock' or 'Your Highness', understood Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore reluctantly nodded his head,

"And to answer your question, we at Gringott's were alerted to your malpractice when you had access to the vaults and so we are taking measures to correct that." Ragnarock then handed Dumbledore a slip of parchment, "Here is a statement regarding your own finances as of right now."

As Dumbledore read the statement, his face visibly paled, almost 70% of his money had now been removed from his account, and there was nothing he could do about it,

'Damn it how could Potter do this to me?! How does he even know about his vaults?! Does that mean he knows about the Weasleys as well? Damn! What about the invisibility cloak?'

Watching the panic spread across Dumbledore's face, Ragnarock allowed a cruel smile to appear on his face, on the inside however he was laughing his ass off and was hoping that Harry could one day give him a pensieve copy of this so he could watch it all again.

As the goblins turned to leave Ragnarock paused slightly,

"Good luck Mr Potter."

"You too King Ragnarock."

And with that the goblins left a stunned hall of witches and wizards. The sorting ceremony hadn't even began and Harry Potter, son of Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn, had begun to leave his mark on Hogwart's.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon after the goblins left a spare chair was brought forward for Dumbledore to use, granted it was a very basic and uncomfortable chair but a chair none the less, and soon the Sorting Hat was brought forward and put on a four-legged stool. For a few seconds there was silence, until a rip shaped like a mouth opened up and the hat started singing, (very off key in Harry's opinion as well),

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

Don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Harry simply raised an eyebrow in response, while the rest of the pupils applauded,

'Mad Hatter would kill to get his hands on that.'

Soon McGonagall stepped forward, holding a roll of parchment,

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted, first, Abbott, Hannah!"

The girl in question stepped away from the group and put the hat on, after a moment's pause the hat shouted out,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The girl went off to join her new housemates,

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy!"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Brown, Lavender!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Bulstrode, Millicent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Crabbe, Vincent!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Finnigan, Seamus!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Goyle, Gregory!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Granger Hermione!"

Harry quickly wished her luck before she went up, she spent a minute under the Hat before it shouted out,

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"MacDougal, Morag!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

The blond swaggered forward and before the hat could touch his head it shouted out,

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Nott, Theodore!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson, Pansy!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Patil, Padma!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Patil, Pavati!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Perks, Sally-Anne!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Potter, Harry!"

As Harry stepped forward, whispers broke out throughout the hall,

"_The_ Harry Potter?"

"Why is his skin green?"

Harry just rolled his eyes at their gossiping and put on the hat, and was only vaguely surprised when the hat started talking to him in his mind,

'Hmm, difficult, very difficult.'

'You'd better not reveal my memories to anyone after this.'

The hat chuckled slightly before replying,

'Don't worry, what happens here will be strictly confidential, even despite your … colorful past.'

'Well that's one way to put it.'

'Now onto the matter as to where to put you. The headmaster wants me to put you in Gryffindor, but I think we can both agree that would be a bad idea despite the fact that you have a great deal of courage.'

'Damn right! Their whole house screams out as people who act without thinking.'

'Indeed. Now Slytherin would be a good choice for you, but due to the animosity between you and young Mr Malfoy, I can see that would be a bad idea.'

'How bad could it be?'

'Several of the more … traditionalist pupils go there and there would be a great deal of hostility between you and them.'

'I see.'

'Besides you'd probably have all the boys in the fetal position under their beds and all the girls fighting to serve you before Christmas.'

Harry chuckled slightly,

'True, true.'

'So really the choice is between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. You are intelligent yet hard working and you are also fiercely loyal to those precious to you, to say the least, and luckily for you already have a friend in both houses. You would also get along with both of the heads of the houses.'

'Who are the heads of the houses?'

'The head of Ravenclaw is Filius Flitwick, he's the charms teacher and was used to be a duelling champion, despite the hostility he met due to being part goblin. He could understand your love of a good fight.'

'And the head of Hufflepuff?'

The hat chuckled once more before replying,

'Your 'Mom' would get along with her. She's the teacher of herblogy and has a natural talent and love when it comes to plants. I dare say that should they meet they would become fast friends. She's also a very accepting woman as well.'

'You're right, they both sound like people I could get along with.'

'Remember though Mr Potter, just because you are sorted into one house doesn't mean that you can't speak to a different head of house.'

'Not like I'd let it stop me anyway.'

'I'm sure you wouldn't. Well, I've made my decision I'm sure you'll do well.'

Harry smirked,

'I intend to.'

and with that the Sorting Hat announced Harry's new house …

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harley: What!? Are you just going to leave it there?

Tys1990: *Smirking* Yep.

Harley: But how will we find out which house Harry's in?

Tys1990: Read the next chapter.

*Harley narrows her eyes*

Harley: You're evil. You know that right?

Tys1990: What do you expect from someone that hangs out with you guys all the time?

Ivy: He's got a point there Harl.

Harley: But that's evil on par with Joker and Moldyshorts.

Tys1990: I'm not that bad.

Harley: Yeah, your worse. *throws herself on the floor and starts smacking her fists on it* I WANNA KNOW NOW!!!!

Tys1990: *sighs* "Feel free to review and constructive criticism is always welcome."

*looks back at Harley on the floor*

Tys1990: Think you can get her to stop throwing a tantrum?

Ivy: If I tried she'd probably try and turn it into a floor show.

Harley: Yay!! *glomps Ivy and drags her to the floor*

Tys1990: *wide-eyed* Damn! I'll leave you two alone before one of you decides to beat me up, again.

Harley: Thank you!!

Ivy: Damn it don't leave me like this.

Tys1990: *Has a finger in each ear* La La la, Can't hear you.


	11. Chapter 11: The Start of Term

Disclaimer: Luna Lovegood only got introduced from the fifth book onwards, if I owned 'Harry Potter' she would have been known since the second book. This is just further proof that I do not own 'Harry Potter'.

I don't own 'Batman' either.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: The Start of Term

Everyone in the great hall was waiting in anticipation for the Sorting Hat to announce which house Harry Potter would be sorted into, after several minutes the hat finally made it's announcement,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

A stunned silence purveyed the Great Hall as they heard the hat's announcement. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, had been sorted not into Gryffindor as expected by the majority, some professors thought that he might make it into Ravenclaw if he took after his mother more and a minority of people thought that he could have ended up in Slytherin but virtually no one thought that he would end up in Hufflepuff, least of all a certain old man. After the silence continued for half a minute until the Hufflepuff table along with Professor Sprout erupted into applause, and was shortly joined by the other houses clapping politely.

Getting up from the stool, Harry made his way over to the Hufflepuff table and sat besides Neville, who was sat opposite Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott,

"That was unusual, weren't it Nev?"

"Yeah, well I don't think too many people were expecting you to be a Hufflepuff."

"Actually I was referring to the talking hat."

Neville just shook his head slightly at Harry's ability to throw people off,

"Let's just see how the rest of the sorting goes Harry."

Both Harry and Neville turned to McGonagall, who soon shook herself out of her stupor and continued with the list,

"Turpin, Lisa!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Weasley, Ronald!"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Zabini, Blaise!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

Once Zabini was sat at the Slytherin Table, Dumbledore stood up from his uncomfortable chair and addressed the student body,

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words, and here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

Thank You!"

And with that the students and staff clapped politely, while the food appeared at the same time. Except for Harry who just quietly laughed,

"And I thought I was nuts. That old bastard could easily fit in with the patients in the Asylum back home."

Susan Bones who was busy putting some food on her plate looked at Harry oddly,

"You live at an insane asylum?"

"Nah. my Mom's … erm … well I suppose I should say girlfriend, but they're closer than that … anyway … she used to work at the nearby nut house before decided to quit when the stress was getting to her and she wanted to pursue a relationship with someone."

By now Susan, Hannah and Neville were looking at Harry curiously, something in what Harry had said seemed off, it was Hannah who realized what it was first and inquired about it,

"Hold on. I thought Lilly Potter was dead?"

For a moment Harry seemed confused, but after a couple of seconds realization dawned on his face before he started chuckling, this caused some confusion amongst those who were listening,

"Sorry for the confusion, but I don't consider Lilly Potter my mother. I have no memory of her nor any memories of my father. I consider the two women who took me in to be my parents."

"But she gave birth to you, how can you not consider her your family?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulders,

"Hey, I do consider them relatives, but only in the way of distant ancestors. To me, family means more than the blood in my veins."

Most of those listening nodded their heads in understanding, eager to find out more Susan decided to ask more about Harry's 'family'

"So what are the names of your mum and her girlfriend?"

Harry didn't even hesitate before answering,

"Mom's name is Rose and her girlfriend's name is Hayley."

"And Hayley gave up her career to be with you mum, that kind of romantic."

"Actually she gave it up for someone else, I think his name was Jack or something like that, the guy was a real bastard. Eventually Mom and Haley met and although it took a while for them to get together. Now they're in a good relationship."

As he was talking, Harry had filled his plate up with several different vegetables, while everyone else was mostly adding the roasted meat to their plates, getting irritated at the odd looks he was receiving, Harry decided to address them,

"I'm a vegetarian. You all got a problem with that?"

Quickly all the other people turned back to their own conversations or their own meals, Neville meanwhile just shook his head in exasperation at Harry's temperament while Susan and Hannah looked on perplexed slightly at the enigma that was Harry Potter.

After the feast was done Dumbledore stood up once more,

"Ahem – just a few words now we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

First years Should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of the older students will do well to remember that as well.

I have also been asked by Mr Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should consult Madam Hooch.

And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Upon hearing this, Harry couldn't help himself from commenting,

"And they left this nut in charge of a school? Who in their right mind would let an entire corridor of death be put in a school?"

Neville, Susan and Hannah though about what he said and found themselves doubting Dumbledore, but the trust that had been ingrained in them for years, would take more to break,

"I'm sure he has his reasons. I mean it's not like he's a bad guy."

Harry just gave them a surprised look when he saw the others agreeing with Neville,

"Was I the only one who saw the goblins come in and tear the old man a new one for stealing from someone else's accounts?"

And with that the confidence that people had in Dumbledore began to crumble.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the feast the first years were led to their dormitories. In the Hufflepuff dormitory, they were greeted by their head of house, professor Sprout,

"Welcome to Hufflepuff. While you are here at Hogwart's I hope that you will be able to view us here as a surrogate family.

One of the traditions that we have here is that, over the course of tomorrow, I will talk with each of you for a little bit so that we can get to know each other easier, this will be done in alphabetical order. Now it seems quite late and I'm sure that you've had a long day so I'd advise you all to head to bed now."

As the rest of the students headed to bed Harry stayed behind to quickly discuss something with his new head of house,

"Excuse me professor, I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Certainly."

"Earlier this evening Professor McGonagall, expressed an interest about why I my skin is the way it is. I was wondering if it would be acceptable for us to have our discussion alongside her and whoever may be in charge of the medical facilities here. This should allow us all to save some time and it would allow for proper medical preparations to be made should I require them."

Sprout thought over what he said and realized that it had some merit to it,

"That seems reasonable Mr Potter, I assume 6PM would be an appropriate time for you?"

"Thank you, that sounds good."

And with that Harry headed up to his bed, ready for the next day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was used by the new students in order to familiarize themselves with the castle and the grounds. Harry had met up with Neville, Hermione, Susan and Hannah shortly after he had finished exploring the green houses, the circumstances had proved to them that he was indeed as insane as he claimed to be,

*flashback*

Hermione had met up with her friend Neville, as well as Susan and Hannah, in order to look around the castle and hopefully find Harry as well. They had just left the greenhouses when they saw something that nearly made her scream.

Harry was having to duck and dive to avoid the flailing branches what appeared to be a willow tree. After avoiding a significantly large branch from slamming into him, he was whipped across the face by a stray tendril and was knocked back a couple of feet, leaving a thin cut to appear on his cheek and allowing some of his green blood to slowly trickle from it. Before the tree could hit him with another large branch Harry rolled to side and stood up, much to the surprise of his friends his was grinning like a maniac,

"Hell Yeah! That's more like it!"

One of the roots from the tree removed itself from the ground and tried to stab Harry, but only succeeding in piercing a rock that Harry was stood in front of a second ago. A few feet to the side made a 'come-on' motion with both hands,

"Bring it on, ya bitch of a birch!"

Oddly enough it seemed as if the tree understood Harry and soon its branches were swinging around more widely and fiercely, after nearly ten minutes the willow's movements had become a lot more sluggish until eventually the whole tree seemed to droop and seemed incapable of any movement. Harry on the other hand still seemed as fresh as before, except for a few small scratch that he had gained from it, slowly he walked up to the willow and laid a hand on the trunk and spoke to it in a calm voice,

"You did good, what you really need to work on is your speed and stamina. How about I come by when I'm free and help you work on that? Would that be okay?" a few seconds of silence for the observers passed before Harry continued talking, in a more elated tone, "Good to hear it! You take care of yourself, okay? Good."

Harry was beginning to walk away when he noticed his friends staring open mouthed at him,

"Oh hey guys! How long have you been there?"

*flashback ends*

As soon as those words had left Harry's mouth, Hermione had gone onto a rant about how stupid he was for doing what he did and the amount of school rule he probably broke as well, the other three were nodding their heads in agreement with her. By the time Hermione had stopped, Harry surprised them all by just quietly laughing,

"What's so funny Harry?"

Hermione's warning tone might have caused most guys to think up some bad excuse or avoid the question completely. Harry wasn't most guys,

"I was just think at how cute you get when you're so worried for me."

And on that he left a brightly blushing Hermione with the others as he made his way to the castle.

Later on his friends tried to get him to go to the hospital wing in order to get his cut treated, he surprised them by showing that they were completely healed already. Soon 6PM came around and it was time to talk with professor Sprout.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering the Hospital Wing, where the meeting was scheduled, Harry saw three women sat around a small table drinking tea, two of them he knew already the third however he had never met but judging by the nurses uniform she was wearing, she was the one in charge of the medical care of the students. It was Sprout who was the first to greet him,

"Ah Harry, right on time, I would like you meet Madame Pomfrey."

The nurse looked towards Harry for the first time and instantly her eyes widened,

"Sweet Merlin! What on earth has happen to your skin?!"

Harry just chuckled slightly and addressed his head of house,

"Now do you see why I told you she should be here, at least this way we can get the unpleasant surprises out of the way."

He sat down at the table before speaking again,

"Now to answer your question Madame Pomfrey, the reason that my skin is green is because I'm what's known in the non-magical world as a Meta-Human. Now as to what a Meta-Human is, well, let me just tell you what I told my friends yesterday, a meta-human is someone who has a mutation in their DNA that causes them to gain certain traits. These can range from physical changes, such as having wings or gills, or they can manifest in the form of so called 'superpowers', such as being able to manipulate shadows or electricity. Because of the actions of a few meta-humans abusing their abilities, most of us have received a negative stigma. Before either of you ask I'm not sure as to how many of us there are but what I do know is that in the U.S. there are at least two hundred that have green skin, although the reasons behind it vary."

After a minute of digesting the information, it was Pomfrey that spoke first,

"So how does one become a 'Meta-Human'?"

"It's complicated, some are born as an obvious meta-human, with some it develops about the time they reach puberty or even under extreme emotional stress, and in others it happens when something acts as a catalyst to kick start it. The only thing that they have in common is that they have the genes in the body necessary to be one, whether or not they're dormant or not."

" 'Jeans'?"

"Yes genes, spelled G-E-N-E-S. They are what are responsible in the body for causing a person to have the eye color that they have, their hair color and a whole magnitude of other things. Hell they're probably responsible for who has magic and who doesn't."

Pomfrey looked surprised at what he had said, as well as both of the professors,

"How on earth do you know that?"

"Non-magicals have known about genes for a long time, it's almost standard for most students to be taught about the basics of them. I'm surprised that as a medical practitioner, you have only just heard of them."

"But how do you know that magic is caused by these 'genes'?"

"I don't know if they do or not, but it's just a theory. As I've seen so far magic does tend to run in families as a trait, in a similar manner as for example blond hair."

"But How do you explain muggle-borns and squibs?"

"It's possible that first generation magic users are just genetic throwbacks, while squibs have had magic skip their generation."

All three women were stunned by the ideas that Harry had just presented to them. For centuries various wizards and witches had argued over how a person obtained their magic, yet it seemed as muggles were closer to figuring it out than the wizards themselves. Deciding that this might require further discussion at a later date, McGonagall tried to go down a slightly different avenue of questioning,

"That's an interesting idea to say the least Mr Potter, perhaps we might return to it at a later date."

"Of course, although I'm hardly an expert on genetics, I am more advanced than most people my age."

"Thank you Mr Potter. Before you said that some 'Meta-Humans' have unusual powers, would you happen to have any or is it just a change in skin color?"

"That's a good question. In all honesty I suspect that I do, though I'm sure how many of them was due to my magic."

"Could you elaborate?"

"Sure. Before I arrived here I used to be able to teleport with ease, but now I seem incapable of doing so now, which leads me to believe that it is magic based."

"Teleport?"

"Yeah. The ability to instantly move between two places."

This surprised all of the women present,

"You mean apparition?"

"If that's what you call it."

"How long have you been able to do it?"

"I've been doing it since I was about six years old."

This bombshell practically floored the women, but McGonagall was soon able to press on,

"When did you first become a Meta-Human? And did grant you any abilities that aren't magical?"

"I was six when I became a Meta-Human. As I said before I'm not entirely sure which abilities are magical and which aren't but I do know that I'm immune to most poisons, have enhanced physical abilities such as strength, speed and stamina, improved healing and the ability to communicate with an manipulate plants. A side affect however is that my blood is poisonous to most humans, as far as I'm aware only two people are immune to it."

The information that Harry had given the three witches had them all stunned, and the information about his affinity towards plants and his healing almost had Pomfrey and Sprout giddy at the possibilities. After a few seconds, Professor Sprout made some of her own inquiries,

"So Harry, what can you tell me about your home life?"

"It's great. Mom and Hayley are a lot of fun to hang out with and I've got few friends that I frequently see as well."

"Your mother?"

"Yeah, the woman who took me in and raised me."

"And Hayley is her daughter?"

This caused Harry to chuckle slightly,

"No. If Haley was her daughter then the stuff that they do with each other would definitely be illegal. Haley is practically her wife."

"And your friends?"

"Yeah, Richard and Barb. We hang out together, practice our martial arts and just generally meet up from time to time. Although at time it does get a bit awkward, with them both having a crush on me, but I do keep telling Richie that I prefer girls."

"You practice martial arts?"

"Yeah, for self defense see? We practice by sparing, although judging by the match I had against that willow tree earlier today, I can see that I depend on my 'porting too much in a fight."

"You tried to fight the Whomping Willow? Are you crazy?"

Harry grinned slightly before replying,

"If I ever went to court then I probably would be considered crazy. But all I was doing was having a little fun, and we agreed to have a few sparing matches every once in a while."

All three women were dumbfounded at the attitude that Harry had, internally Pomfrey groaned,

'I think I'm going to be seeing him a lot while he's here.'

Professor Sprout put that matter aside for a later time,

"Do you live in a dangerous area by any chance? I'm just wondering why a child would need to learn how to defend themselves."

"I don't find the area we live in to be dangerous, but still, the best way to avoid being a victim is to know how to prevent it, after all you can never be too careful. Constant Vigilance as it were."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Else ware in the country an old ex-auror, with a mad artificial eye, sneezed loudly causing him to start brewing remedy potions for whatever ailments one of his enemies was trying to render him under.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the next hour or so the four of them talked about various things ranging from Harry's pets ("The two cats are actually Hayley's and aren't really suitable for travel."), his other extended family ("My aunt Katherine is a little eccentric at time but she's still cool.") and also about some of his hobbies, botany in particular, ("It's legal for me to take some of those willow seeds back home? That's so cool!). By the time they were all done talking, they had to hurry to the great hall in order to get something to eat.

The next day would be the start of lessons, including those with a certain potions master.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Defence Against the Dark Arts was a joke as far as Harry was concerned, the professor was hardly teaching them a thing due to his stuttering. However there was something off about the man in Harry's opinion, he could tell that Quirrell was probably faking his nervousness due to the subtleties of his body language and the fact that when questioned, he claimed that his turban was a gift from an African prince, which also seemed odd in of itself.

History of Magic would have been an interesting subject. If it wasn't for the act that the teacher was literally dead boring, he'd have thought that a ghost would be more eager to talk about the past but apparently they were stuck with the one that was naturally boring, he didn't even notice that his classes had pretty much become nap-time. Harry had taken to just reading his history book in class while practically everyone else fell asleep.

Charms was an interesting lesson, Harry found it funny when the small Professor had slipped of off the pile of books, he was sitting on, when he reached his name. It would seem that the lessons would be interesting.

In Transfiguration Professor McGonagall, immediately gave the impression that she was not someone to mess with,

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts, anyone messing around in my class will leave immediately and no come back. You have been warned."

That lesson they were to try and turn a matchstick into a needle, by the end of the lesson only Harry and Hermione had been able to do it with Harry finishing first, sparking a friendly rivalry between the two of them in lessons.

Astronomy was an interesting lesson in of itself, however the wizarding textbooks were a bit too dated for Harry's tastes and Had supplemented them with non-magical ones much to the surprise of Professor Sinistra, when asked about why he had them his reply was simple,

"Your books are good and all, but even the basic non-magical equivalent it better. They even have an immensely powerful telescope in space itself sending back color pictures of numerous galaxies in the universe."

When she read through one of the books that he had, she admitted that they were indeed better and even asked if she could borrow them from time to time.

Herbology was where Harry came into his element and was easily the best in the class. The various plants that he was being introduced to easily captured his attention, especially when he read about Devil's Snare. Oh yeah, he'd found his Mom's Christmas present for that year.

By now it was Friday and it was time for Potions Class in the dungeons. Snape began his lesson by taking the register and paused when he reached Harry's name,

"Ah Yes, Harry Potter. Our new - celebrity."

When he finished the register Snape stood up and addressed the class,

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making, as there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses … I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach."

Harry had to admit that the guy could really sell his subject, he himself knew at how dangerous normal chemicals were, let alone their magical counterparts were,

"Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"A powerful sleeping potion so powerful, that it is called the Draught of the Living Death."

Snape looked surprised for about a second, but soon collected himself and pushed forward,

"Where would you look if I told you to find me bezoar?"

Harry fought off the urge to say 'in the antidote cabinet by your desk' and instead answered the question in a respectful manner,

"In the stomach of a goat, llama or a similar animal."

One again his answer took Snape by surprise, so he countered with a question that could catch even the brightest of students out,

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfs-bane?"

unfortunately for him, most students weren't raised by Poison Ivy. Harry smirked when he heard the question,

"The only difference is the name, it is also known as aconite, leopard's bane, women's bane, Devil's helmet or blue rocket, as well as Aconitum which is a genus of flowering plant belonging to the buttercup family, so far there are at least 250 documented species of Aconitum."

By now the whole class was openly gaping at Harry, even Snape was stunned into silence before shaking himself out of it,

"I see that at least one of you has potential, no matter how minimal. All of you copy it down."

As everyone searched for parchment, quills and ink, Harry just reached into his bag and pulled out a notepad and pen and began to write but was soon noticed by Snape,

"Potter! Why aren't you using a quill and parchment?"

"Because, sir, it's easier for me to read my notes when I write it like this, as well as quicker to write them down. Also I'm avoiding using quill because there is less chances of spilling any ink onto my work. It may not be well known, but it acceptable for students to use pens and paper instead of quills and parchment but due to the emphasis on tradition in this world it's not exactly common knowledge."

Snape was irritated in the fact that Harry was technically correct and so was unable to do anything about it. The various muggle-borns and half-bloods in the class room had looks of realisation on their faces as they realized that they had this information withheld from them, by the next day nearly every muggle-born and half-blood would have found out it and some of the more open minded pure-bloods would have decided to give pens and paper a try.

After they had finished getting the notes down Snape had them begin to brew a boil cure potion, Harry worked with Neville and was able to stop him from putting the porcupine quills in too early. By the end of the lesson the pupils who had done the best was Harry, Neville, Hermione and her partner Padma.

As the students left some of the muggle-borns and half-blood went off to tell their friends that there was no rule preventing them from using pens and paper, while the rest went to the owlrey to send for them. A week after the arrival of Harry Potter and already things were beginning to change in the wizarding world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tys1990: A little later than usual, but at least I've finally updated.

Ivy: Hello Tys.

Tys1990: Hey Ivy. I see you finally managed to get Harley off you.

Ivy: No thanks to you.

Tys1990: In my defense I though those were sounds of pleasure.

Ivy: *blushes slightly* I thought you weren't listening

Tys1990: *rolls eyes* I'd have to be deaf not to hear you. Wouldn't have thought you to be a screamer.

Ivy: You're on thin ice.

Tys1990: Hanging with you lot means that I'm always on thin ice, anyway "Feel free to review and constructive criticism is always welcome."

Ivy: Where's Harley?

Tys1990: *smirks* She's probably just a little tied up at the moment.


	12. Author's Note

Author's Note: Hi everyone, I'd like to say thanks to those of you who have read 'Harry Isley' and hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.

Regrettably I am here to inform you all that I have decided to discontinue the series.

…

But wait! There's good news!

The reason I've decided to discontinue this series is because I've decide to re-write the entire thing. The reason behind this is that most of it was wrote in a rush to get the ideas down, get a few laughs and experiment with what works.

Hopefully the re-write will be an improvement. There will be more detail about Harry's life in Gotham, as well as more detail in general. He'll still be quite powerful, albeit not quite as much along with some of his weaknesses being revealed sooner than anticipated.

There will be additional scenes, more from the point of view from the other characters, some changes in the details and minimal (if any) character bashing, some can do it well but I can't. There will still be some (hopefully) humorous parts in it.

The chapters will be most likely be longer, meaning that updates will probably be slower (not mention that I have college work to do.)

Once again I'd like to say thanks to those of you who have read 'Harry Isley', hope you have enjoyed it and that the re-write will be an improvement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For those of you interested, here's a little sneak-peak as to what's coming in the re-write:

_It was a dark night, and an exhausted and slightly bloody and beaten, 13 old, Batgirl was currently sat down leaning against a wall in the office-cabin of the construction site. Sitting next to her was a nine year old Deadly Nightshade, who was breathing heavily while holding his ribs gently and bleeding profusely from his right shoulder. Turning towards him, Batgirl tore off a strip of her cape and began to bandage his shoulder, when she was done she spoke to him in a hushed voice,_

"_Do you think he's gone?"_

"_Let's hope so."_

_A few seconds of silence pass before being shattered by the loud crash that came from the door, the force of the impact forcing the door off of its hinges, sending it flying past the children and embedding it into the wall. Standing in the door way was a man that was at least seven feet tall and a body that seemed as hard as stone, he spoke to them in a deep and rasping voice as he focused his remaining eye on them,_

" '_**Fraid not kiddies**__."_

_as he stepped inside the office-cabin shook due to his weight entering, he flexed his clawed hand before advanced towards them,_

"_**Tick-Tock, here comes the Croc**__."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope that those of you who read it enjoyed the sneak-peak and that they enjoy the full version when it comes out.


End file.
